Spitting Games
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: This is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half. But,Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. Sex early on and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from JacobLover1994 about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however, Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There might be sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. In addition, each chapter will have one verse each, to show the involvement in the song. But if I feel the story can continue I might do it as a sequel, with more Snow Patrol songs? Good, bad Idea? Tell me! **

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean? **

Chapter One of Spitting Games.

Sasha McFelley was Jared Tinsel's long-term girlfriend. They had been together for over three years. Sasha was a cheerleader, in fact she was the cheer captain so that made Jared the captain of the football team, obviously. They were an OK couple but they never really loved one another, they only kept together because of their titles. Then there was Kim Connweller. A Straight- A student, few friends, rather shy, and had a crush on Jared- but most girl's in La Push High did, if they didn't have a crush on Jared then it would be on bad-tempered, second-in-command Paul Meraz, and Jared's best friend who was obviously also on the football team. Paul didn't believe in relationships because whenever he did, they would crumble in front of his eyes. Therefore, he would use one girl, drop her, move to the next and drop them. Most of Kim's friends thought they had a chance with Paul, some have even had a chance with him and lost their virginity to him, but he took it, kept it then squished them and moved onto the next.

However, Kim was different from her lovesick friends, she was holding out for "the one". She believed in soul mates and she believed he was in this school right now, in a lesson, mucking around. In fact, she had a sneaky (but hopeful) suspicion he was in her classroom right now, sitting close to her. She felt that "Pull" that soul mates feel. As she looked around to where the pull was coming strongly from she saw three guys sitting. Sean, Paul and Jared. Sean was sitting right next to her. She watched him from the corner of her eye, he obviously never noticed. His olive tone skin was evenly toned; he stood about half a foot taller than she did, but most of the male population in La Push stood like giants! His hair was long and flapping around in the wind from the open window. How she wished it wasn't him, he just wasn't how she pictured her knight in shining armour.

She looked at Paul, sitting diagonally from her. He was talking to Ashley Dawson, well he was more like chatting her up, she kept shrugging her shoulders and giggling which implied the latter. He seemed to be oblivious to her. She wondered if he knew who she was. Kim then turned in her seat slightly, to see Jared who was sitting directly behind her, she turned more in her seat to see Jared staring at the back of her with a confused and defiant look on his face. she quickly swivelled back around in her chair. The sudden pull got tighter and stronger as she looked at him. Maybe, but she then thought that this all might just be a dream.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter, now it was in the third person but from now on it will be in a characters point of view. I am sorry it is a bit short, really it is just an introduction. Thank you, please could you leave me a wee review, just telling me what you think? Is it seeming close to the book? Oh, and is Rachael in the same year at school with Kim and Jared. And I am hoping Paul is in the same year, because I have added it like that? Could you help before I put in Rachael... Thank you. **

**Leahxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from JacobLover1994 about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however, Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There might be sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. In addition, each chapter will have one verse each, to show the involvement in the song. But if I feel the story can continue I might do it as a sequel, with more Snow Patrol songs? Good, bad Idea? Tell me! **

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean? **

Chapter Two of Spitting Games.

_I broke into your house last night  
And left a note at your bedside  
I'm far too shy to speak to you at school  
You leave me numb and I'm not sure why._

"Kimberly, will you please complete the equation?" My Mathematics teacher repeated as she jutted her dry wipe board pen to me. I took the pen and finished the simple equation working it out as I went along. The pen squeaked along the board as I jotted all the right parts down until I finished it. I handed the pen back to an amazed teacher and returned to my seat, stealing a quick glance in Jared's direction. He seemed to look emotionless, this felt like a kick in the gut. The boy I have had a crush on for so long is showing no amazement at my quick brain, or no mockery, which would obviously be a good thing but still.

Forty minutes passed and the bell let out a shrilling ring signalling the end of the lesson. I had my bag packed ready to leave and to go and meet my best friend, September in the cafeteria for lunch. I moved out of the classroom into the sea of students, in order to make my way to my little locker. Eventually, I made it to my locker and was changing my books for the next lessons when I felt the presence of someone behind me. I thought it was September so I began to babble on without turning around.

"Sept, I felt a properly strong 'Pull' to him. I mean, seriously strong and when I looked around at him, I saw him staring at me, all googly eyed, he looked almost...Handsome, in a way, but scared at the same time."

"So you felt it too?" The deep husky voice obviously didn't belong to September, which caused me to turn on the ball of my foot and drop all my books, sending sheets flying out everywhere when I realised who it was.

"Oh my goodness, it's you! I thought you were my friend! Ignore everything I just said!" I apologised profusely before bending down to collect as much of my notes as possible, I noticed that Jared also got down to help me pick some up, as we had collected as much as possible without getting stampeded on, we rose and Jared asked again,

"Did you feel that pull? Like from the pit of your stomach?" I felt the colour flooding to my cheeks as I simply nodded. I was in shock, Jared Tinsel was talking to me.

"Do you know what it was?" I shook my head; I thought it was the 'soul mate pull.' Nevertheless, I didn't want to say anything too soon. Jared nodded as though he was confirming something in his head. I felt my palms getting sweatier than usual, was it the closeness between Jared and I. He reached over, took my hand in his, and was caressing the back of it with his thumb. As we stood there, Jared staring into my eyes, I could feel the pull tightening, it was getting so tight I felt like I was about to explode with the amount of tension building up between us. I watched my life with him in his eyes, it was like a movie playing out, I got so lost that the sound of a high-pitched squeaky voice made me jump out of my skin as did Jared.

"Jay Jay, why are you touching the infected dweeb Kim? Honey, you are going to have to disinfect that hand before you come near me! I don't want her... disease." Sasha pouted as she looked at me, her handbag was slung at the creasing of her arm, as she pushed the back of her hair up, giving it no effect whatsoever. I had never spoken to Sasha in all the years we have been at this school, but how Sasha knew my name bewildered me. She stood there with huge heels on and a skimpy skirt, I could see why Jared fit so well with her, she was almost as tall as him. I felt like a child standing between them.

Then the weirdest thing happened; instead of jumping away from me like I had thought he would, he grew closer to me, his skin was touching most of my arms and front as I stood there. His eyes became my eyes, his thoughts became my thoughts, my heart became his for keeps and the pull became inseparable, it almost became painful not to be this close to him, I could smell his skin underneath my nose, he had the smell of wood on him as if he had been to a bonfire of some sort.

"Sasha, go away, go hang out with the other dimwits, you call friends. I need to talk to Kim alone." He spoke harshly, my jaw fell open as he continued to look into my soul. Her jaw fell open but for a different reason, I know. My jaw fell because he knew my name! He spoke my name and the fact that he had literally ordered his three year long girlfriend to keep walking dumbfounded me. Sasha began shifting dramatically from one foot to the other, huffing and making shocked noises. Jared pulled his sight from me to Sasha, "Go away. I don't want you here right now! Leave." He almost shouted through gritted teeth, causing me to freeze, I felt his arms shake as he held onto my hand, I put my free hand against his opposite arm and instantly he had calmed right down.

She huffed a _fine_ then pushed past my shoulder knocking me unsteady with her bag, Jared grabbed her arm and turned her on her nine inches heel to face him abruptly,

"Don't ever treat Kim like that again. Because I swear on my grandfather's dead body you will pay." His eyes looked almost on fire as she drew in a breathe, releasing it, glaring at me then strutting towards the cafeteria. As her heels clacked against the wooden floors, Jared returned his gaze to mine, it became more softer as he spoke in a more gentler tone, "Can we go somewhere more private?" He asked. I nodded before realising September was in the cafeteria waiting for me.

"Oh wait, I need to go and tell September I can't sit with her, if you don't mind?" I spoke a whole sentence for the first time to him. He smiled gently as he nodded and followed me to the table where September sat alone with a book, she was slumped in her chair when I spoke.

"Sept, I am going to have to cancel Lunch." She lowered her book as she looked at me then at Jared and smiled. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. September was 'original' when it came to dress sense. Today she wore a bright yellow tank top and green short shorts, with pink converse trainers. She was slim built and pulled the wackiness off. She had lots of bangles mangled on both her wrists, alerting anyone next to her if she was going to move, she had seven piercings alone in her ears and her belly button pierced, which was visible beneath her tank top.

"Oh, sure. Maybe later. I have homework I had better get on with. Well, see you in class." She continued to smile as I nodded and walked back the way we had come. I got to the doors and turned to Jared, who was looking down at me. "I could almost feel those fire glares your girlfriend was giving me!" I sighed, making Jared laugh as we walked towards the doors that lead us out to the fields, he had managed to slip my bag from my shoulders and take my hand, but I didn't reject; it felt right to be holding his hand and for him to be there with me.

"She isn't my girlfriend. She is a... Gap- filler, I guess you could say." He spoke with no emotion. That confused me, they had been 'together' for over three years but they weren't a couple?

"What do you mean? Three years, is a long time to be a gap filler?" I asked as I sat at one of the free benches outside. The sun was beaming down, so today was going to be a good day.

"Well, we appear as one, but really she is deluded and expects me to be hers. In fact, I think she is a complete bitch and has the most god awful face you could ask for but she doesn't get the hint. Anyway." He sighed, as he sat opposite me. I was grateful I took September's advice to wear make- up; she is practically psychic, she said something out of the ordinary would happen today. Hell, she was right there!

"Kim Connweller. I do not have a fucking clue what you have done to me but you have done something! You have changed me, please talk to me. tell me how and what." He begged taking my hands that were lying on the table into his once more. He smiled as I looked at him. His smile must have been my gateway to heaven, because I swear my heart is skipping into overload.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, making him laugh again. His brown orbs complimented his skin perfectly as did the rest of him. His nose was perfectly angular and straight, his mouth was perpendicular to his nose, but made him look even more grown up.

"Well, whenever I hear your name, I listen. I think your name is beautiful, Kim. And every time you are spoken of, I feel a shiver, a tingling sensation overrule my body, I feel emotion that I have never felt for anybody. " He told me, lingering on my name. I smiled, it obviously did sound creepy but I kind of thought it was sweet. "What is your middle name, Kim?" He randomly asked.

"Anne Bridget Shaw." I answered and blushed. These had to be the most unorganised names known to be middle names, Anne and Bridget were my parent's mother's names and Shaw was my father's last name.

"They are real grown up names." He smiled, tightening his grip over my hands.

"Well, Anne and Bridget belong to my parent's mothers and Shaw is my father's last name. What is yours?" I asked, he looked serious as he answered. This felt weird, sitting outside with a guy I have only known for less than five minutes, whose hands were wrapped around mine, telling him the reasoning of my middle names; either it was a sick joke or something more. I hoped for the latter.

"Andrew Ephraim." He made the face of cringe. I had never really liked giving information to someone I barely knew, but with Jared I felt almost compelled to give it out. He watched me with an expecting look in his eyes. Almost two people in every past year have had either Ephraim or Taha as part of their middle names. I knew it was something to do with the Quileute tribe histories, but what I had no clue.

"Did you know, that there are at least two people in past years with either Ephraim or Taha Aki as their middle names! How cool is that? There was a girl last year... Leah Clearwater. Her middle name was something like Taha Uki or something, it was to do with the tribe many years ago." He smiled, almost a cocky smile.

"Yeah, I know her. She lives next door to me. Do you like the legends, Kim?" He asked, I noticed that his face had changed from when we were inside; he was so much more calmer than before.

I looked at him, something seemed different. Was it his hair? His face? come to think about it he had changed completely since the last time, I properly looked at him. His skin was more flushed; his muscles became more pronounced and more 'muscled' his hair was cut and he lost his little boy look, he looked older than eighteen now.

"Really, huh, is she as mean as everyone says she is? Yeah, I do love the legends, but I never really look too deep into them I should, I know but I just get no time to set aside for them." I asked trying to keep the conversation going. Jared just laughed and shook his head.

"No, she is really nice once you get to know her. She displays the bitchy exterior to everyone and anyone, but once you break the ice, she is the most caring person you will ever meet." I nodded. As I thought about how Jared defended Leah, the bell once again shrilled out a loud ringing signalling the end of our lunch break. I rose from my seat, removing my hands from beneath Jared's. "Where are you going?" He asked confused as to why I stood up. He could not have missed that bell. I swear I can hear it when I go home early, it is so loud.

"Class is about to start. I have English now with Mrs. Pallenten, what about you?" I asked as he sighed and stood up. He came around to stand next to me; he had grown too, looked as if he stood about six foot eight now.

"Same, Kim I think I have every class with you!" He smiles as he pulls me into a one armed hug as he sorts his bag, I can't help but laugh at the funny rush of emotion I get from such a friendly gesture.

"Jared, why have you all of a sudden taken an interest in me? You never knew me this morning?" I spoke allowed as we went to our English class. He sighed as he thought about his answer. I looked up at him to see that his eyes were further than the end of the hall, he was either thinking in the past or looking forward into the future, but whatever it was; it made him scrunch his eyebrows together. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Can we skip?" He asked, it was my turn to scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion to his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we skip English and Spanish for today, I need to show you something and tell you things." He spoke stopping us, in the middle of the now empty hall besides the few jockies that were just leaving the cafeteria now. Before I could answer, Sasha made reappearance again but this time behind Jared.

"Hey." She squeaked as she wrapped her arms around Jared. He turned instantly in her grip and unwound her arms from him.

"Sasha. Leave me alone. I am not yours. Ok?" He spoke with seriousness in his voice but I could hear concern too, but she never clicked on the underlying tone.

"Jared, you are mine! You have been for ages! Do not let _her_ drive a wedge between us! I love you." She whined Jared was standing there with his back to me obviously with his arms crossed over his chest; I was able to tell from his stance that he was bored, pissed and annoyed that she had interrupted me (again).

"Sasha. No, I want you to go and find Matt. He likes you." He ordered before she clacked away in direction of the sport fields, Jared turned back to me, with expecting eyes.

"Sure why not?" I gave in. I was planning to put up a protest but Jared wanted to show and tell me something, so he smiled and took my hand as he lead me to a black Chevrolet truck outside in the car park. I stopped, making him stop and look at me.

"this is yours?" I asked, the truck looked almost brand new. It was gleaming in the sun. He laughed as he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for me,

"Yes, ma'am. It is my pride and joy!" He laughed as I jumped in. it had leather seats and was a sand cream colour, it still had a hint of 'new car' smell but was overpowered by the smell of Jared and the forest. His parents must be rich.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked as I shifted to face him, driving. We were pulling out the opening and were on the long stretch that lead straight into the middle of La Push.

"Well, you know where some guys go cliff diving? We are going to a point around there; I have been going there since I was ten. I go there because it has the best view over the beach and is the highest point so close to the water to see the sunset." He explained, as I listened intently. Jared cane across as a very subdued person compared to the Jared from my fantasies and I was glad about it. I laid my head against the headrest as I opened the window and let the breeze hit my face.

"We are here." His voice sang out throughout the Chev. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight in front of me. it was almost like a wonderland in La Push. The edge of the cliff lead out into the other mountains but with a slight waterfall, the sound of the water, the birds in the trees the silence of nature made the place almost magical. Jared came around to my door and opened it, I hopped out and walked towards the bushes that were acting as a gate to this wonderland, I felt Jared's hand on my lower back as he held open one side of the overgrown bush. I looked out and over the edge, the drop was so low down I could hardly see the water but my breath was taken by such a spectacular sight.

**Hiya, I am sorry to stop here but the time will continue in Chapter 3. Lol, Please leave a wee review for me, I would love to know if my readers are enjoying it! **

**Jared has been phasing for quite awhile now, approx. a month or so, but has realised his love for Kim just in the past week. The pull Jared mentions is the Imprinting pull, the own where the imprinter feels it to his imprint, for the first time. But the pull Kim feels is the one people say soul mates feel when they have found their better half. But either or it pretty much means the same. **

**Oh and the scene at the cliffs edge; yeah, I dunno if its a real place or no. So sorry for any disappointment. **

**Do you think I should do a bit of the physical stuff to along with the emotional bonding between the 2? Please tell me! x**

**There might be a bit of **_**love making**_** in the next chapter so beware! LOL, thank you for reading and please continue! **

**Leah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from JacobLover1994 about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however; Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There might be sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. I have decided to make each chapter a different song each, it is easier that way! LOL, but you know chapter 2 was spitting games by snow patrol. Now it has changed to "At Last" by Etta James. **

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean?**

Chapter Three of Spitting Games.

_At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
Oh, yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last._

"Well, what did you want to tell me and show me?" I asked curiously, as I sat on the cliff with Jared so close to me. He was so hot, I felt the heat radiating off his skin and my skin soaking it all up! He moved when I spoke to sit with his back facing out over the cliff, cross-legged facing me.

"Kim, you know the Quileute legends. Well, do believe that they could still be true?" He asked as he shifted forward. His face was closing the distance between us. I never felt nervous by his closeness, in fact I felt butterflies battering against the walls of my stomach.

"Yeah, I do and I think they do come true. Why?" I asked as I watched his brown eyes fill with lust. I couldn't help but feel almost addicted to him. My body involuntarily moved up so that his face was even closer. His body moved to a kneeling/ doggy style almost crouch, so his face was close to mine. I felt his breath tickle my lips.

"Because I am a werewolf." He added, but before I could react he had me flattened beneath him, with his soft lips on mine, moving delicately, almost massaging them. I felt his hands move from the top of my thighs right up to moving my arms above my head, his legs had trapped my legs together making it almost impossible to move. I laughed as he kissed me, making him pull back, and releasing his grip on my arms. I slid them down his chest and smiled at him as he moved a strand of hair from my face.

"Do you seriously think I am that stupid?" I laughed as he stayed silent and made a face of _obviously- I –do-face_. I stopped laughing and shifted to sit up."You are not joking? You change into a giant wolf and are human?" I was dumbfounded, what was I meant to say to that? Oh ok, but can I still make out with you?

"Yeah. I kind of do. I can show you if you want?" He suggested, I guess this was probably the better bet, but I had to move from sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Fine, but let me move back from the edge. And don't come charging at me, ok." I reasoned as he stood up and walked to the bushes as I bum shuffled back to much safer ground. Two minutes later the most extraordinary thing emerged from the trees. A huge brown wolf came towards me, on its front so it was at level with me. It was shuffling forward as I laughed knowing straight away that it had to be Jared.

"Ok, I believe you!" I laughed as he came up to me and began nudging me with his nose. I laughed as it nudged my ribs. "Change back, jay!" I cried out as he nudged me for the last time before running off back to the woods, to later emerge as human.

"So you believe me now?" He asked as he lay down on his back next to me, his white polo shirt fit his body perfectly and as he stretched I caught glimpse of the v line on his body fall under the waistband of his designer cut jeans. I smiled slyly as he lay there with his eyes closed, basking in the sun.

"Jared, I have a confession." I admitted, I think it is time for him to know of my years of crushing on him. I watched him, as his eyes closed. I decided to lie next to him, resting my head on his arm.

"Yeah, what? You cheat on last week's pop quiz?" He laughed,

"No. I have liked you for awhile." I waited for either a frantic response or some horrible comment that will prove to me that this is all a set up.

"I... have something else to tell you." He finally talks. I sigh as he shifts to face me. His hand cups my cheek angling me to look at him. I snatch a quick kiss, shocking him.

"I like kissing you!" I laughed, trying to lighten the tension that suddenly built up between us. He finally laughed, before dipping into kiss me. But his lips were soft, gentle, caressing. His hand moved to my hip and rested on it. I lay there letting him take over my lips. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for access. Being so in love I did. I opened my mouth and let his tongue roam in my mouth, the sensation was so uplifting, making me turn onto my side and wrap my leg around his hip. I broke off but kept giving little open mouth kisses along his jaw line and down his neck.

"What- did you want to say?" I asked as I kissed down his neck, I had now managed to flatten him onto his back and was now straddling his hips as he lay there.

"I imprinted on you!" He spoke, indulging in my kisses that suddenly stopped as I sat up. He looked at me, with confusion.

"What! You only spoke to me because now you have to be with me. Jared, I ain't going to be your little sex toy, because you imprinted on me! For fucks sake I knew this was too good to be true!" I ranted as I stood up, grabbing my jumper and heading to the car, knowing he was going to have to drive me home or I walk. He got up at super speed and caught my arms from behind me.

"Eh? What a fucking change in mood! Kim, I love you, not only because of the imprint because I saw you for the first time about six months ago! Please believe me!" He begged holding onto my arm.

"Jared, let go. I don't. You can't just _see _me after being in the same class for over 10 years of school! Jared, that isn't on. Go back to Sasha, because this was fun but that is it!" I spoke as I grabbed my arm back and headed towards the truck to grab my bag I decided I was going to walk it.

"Kim! I love you, Imprint or not! Fate was going to bring us together anyway! I honestly, can't breathe without you! It physically hurts! Imprinting does not make me love you. It guides me to my soul mate, it is almost like the pull of a soul mate. But one day soon, I was going to ask you out, the imprint only opens my eyes to see it is you that, I love! Please Kim!" He shouted as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I felt so safe and protected in his grip, he moved my hair from one side and began kissing down my neck from behind my ear to above my shoulder blade. I moaned.

"Jared. Are you serious? Do you really love me?" I moaned slightly as I felt his arms begin to move up under my vest top, hug my stomach and move around my waist, he was so callous with his hands but I didn't mind, I loved how he was so gentle with me as though I was breakable. His hands were so warm as well.

"Kimmy, I meant every word. I will love you forever!" He spoke into my skin as he continued to assault my skin with his hot kisses, I could honestly say I was tripping on his words, they sounded so general and true.

"We can't mention anything at school! I don't want Sasha to think I stole her _boyfriend_." I smiled as I thought about her reaction; a few huffs and a pout before walking away, nothing drastic but it would be hell when Jared isn't with me.

"Don't worry about her; she was never worth the time! However, she did open my eyes to what I was looking for in a girl. You." He smiled as he lifted his head up and I turned in his grip. He tipped my nose before capturing my lips with his. Once again, I was lost for words as I took the love and affection he was gushing, in my stride. My arms ran up his arms to wrap around his neck, I managed to lean back bringing him closer. His mouth was soft and very comforting against mine. Jared was the first to pull away and smile at me; he looked so pleased with himself, almost cocky.

"Oh, why are you smiling like a goof?" I asked as I kept my hands linked behind his neck, but was able to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Because you are so beautiful. And I have just kissed the most beautiful girl in all of Washington!" He gleamed as I felt the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Jared, you are just saying that!" I laughed as I threw my head back, I heard Jared laughing with me. "Can we go home now?" I asked as I pulled my head back up to come face to face with him. He nodded after kissing the tip of my nose and releasing his grip on me.

"What one?" He asked once we were in the car, buckled and running. I don't know. Mom was working til late tonight, so mine.

"Well, are your parents' home? Because I would rather steer clear of parents right now." I excused, he smiled as he thought about it. I really didn't want my mom to find out about him now since she is just getting back to her feet after dad dying! I felt so sorry for my mom, she was holding up two jobs and one is really a shit job! I look at Jared, who is watching the road. His baseball hat, which he put on once he got in the car, was covering most of his forehead and eyes. I saw him sighing, if only I could fully believe him when he tells me that he loves me, I would need proof.

"No, my parents are on holiday, so I got the house to myself. Lone Wolf." He gave a huff as though he laughed at the last bit. I smiled as I took hold of his hand that was resting on his leg; he looked at me for a second and smiled before looking back to the road.

"Ok, let's go to your house. I need to get to know you better." I laughed as I squeezed his hand slightly. His hand responded, but he also lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed the back. The more he treats like a princess the more I am willing to believe him, he is completely different to the Jared in school, the football maniac, the boy every girl croons for.

We arrived at his house fifteen minutes later, I got out as he did, he came around and took my hand and guided me around the side of the house, so we went in the back door instead. I looked around once we went into the kitchen. It was similar to mine, but a bit bigger. The wooden cupboards were an acre brown and plastered the wall opposite the door. He had a matching dining table to sit four in a second room that lead off from the kitchen. There were a few pictures of the family on the walls, there was a couple on the telephone table, but nothing gave away it was him living here.

"Jared, where are all your photos?" I asked as I looked at one picture that did have Jared at the age of about ten standing with a group of boys. He was the only one looking at the camera, his big goofy smile lit up the whole setting. His hair was long, but neat and he wore only cut offs. His muscles weren't as toned as they would be now. I was standing in the hall, when he came down the stairs in only cut offs similar to his photo. I was right; his abs now are so defined, it was difficult not to jump him right on the spot.

"Oh, Mom doesn't like many photos out; she thinks it looks cluttered." He laughed as he made his way into the kitchen; I put the photo back and followed. "Right, what would you like? I can't really cook, but I can make a mean sandwich if you want?" He smiled sheepishly when he came out of the fridge holding cheese, ham, butter, cucumber and chilli. I laughed as I took the chilli and cucumber from him and put it next to the rest of ingredients on the work surface.

"Ok, we will cook together. I can cook. What would you like?" I asked, rolling my sleeves up as I went to the sink and washed my hands. Jared came up behind me, and snaked his arms around my hips and pulled me close to him,

"You honestly, don't have to. I can eat my sandwich." He protested, whilst running the tip of his nose down a familiar trail on my neck.

"Well, if I am going to be with you, you are going to have to realise I like proper homemade food." I nodded, as he laughed. He kissed in the crook between my neck and shoulder.

"Ok, what can you make?" He asked as he shifted from behind me and sat on the work surface facing me, next to the sink. His body was glistening in the sun as I looked up at him. I moved to stand between his legs, running my hands up his thighs making him move closer, until he was millimetres from my face.

"Anything." I whispered as I caught his lips with mine, his hands came up and cupped my face as mine moved to feel his chest, moving around to his sides, I was able to feel his ribcage. But that was soon forgotten when I realised his body was literally on fire. "Can we make Pancakes?" I smiled sheepishly once I pulled away. He groaned but nodded smiling as I busied myself around the kitchen. He sat there and watched me work, making me feel almost like a housewife.

The day was peaceful and enjoyable until it all went pear shaped.

"Jared! Are you home?" Sounded the shrilling voice of Sasha McFelley. The clipping of her heels grew closer to the kitchen where Jared and I were sitting with our pancakes. "What the hell. You left me so that you could have a picnic with _her!_" She spoke with her hands all over Jared, who sat there almost shaking. I instinctively put my hand on his knee as though I was using him as a leaning post to help me get up; his shaking calmed instantly and he stood up when I did.

"Sasha. No one said you were invited, and what gives you the fucking right to waltz in here and bad mouth Kim?" His voice rose as he became more frustrated. Sasha swished her raven black hair, over her shoulder before leaning into Jared for a kiss, the pretending made me want to gag. I stood at the sink and watched Jared nearly slap her away. She staggered back, but as she regained her balance, she came towards me standing resting in the corner of the work surface. Jared interjected her path and told her,

"Sasha, Fuck off. I don't ever want to see you again. We are over." He stood there as she slouched almost in defeat.

"Jared, you don't mean that." She stuttered. I have never felt so sick or pissed at someone ever in my life. But it seems that Sasha brings the worst out in me.

"Sasha, take the hint." I interjected as I stood next to Jared, his body was shaking infinitesimally beneath my touch. Sasha didn't notice. "Jared, I think I am going to leave. See you later?" I asked turning my back fully to Sasha, Jared tore his evil filled eyes from Sasha and looked at me with such admiration.

"Definitely." He smiled, as he leant in and kissed me on the lips, right in front of his supposed girlfriend. I know I am going to have to pay for that somehow, but right now I was enjoying whatever contact I could get with him. "I will visit tonight after patrol. Keep your window open, I love you!" He whispered in my ear, I smiled at the thought of Jared Tinsel making an entrance through my window.

" I am the first window on the ground floor." I whispered back, as I took a nibble on his earlobe before he moved back to look at me. He smiled seductively, as I turned around and walked towards Sasha, smiling. She looked even more confused than before. I heard Jared snigger behind me, as I walked out to collect my jacket from the banister. I knew he wouldn't do 'anything' with Sasha since he did just tell me that he loved me.

I went towards the vestibule, opening the front door when I heard Sasha start to shout at Jared, but then him sounding even more fucked off than before and shouting back.

"Jared, you can't just drop me-"

"Sasha, shut the fuck up! You know shit that has happened! Give it a rest, you are no longer needed! I DO NOT love you!" He shouts back, as I move to the other side of the door and close it, quietly.

**OH, guys I am so sorry! I forgot to add the lemons! LOL, so I am putting it in either next chapter or the one after. I am sorry it has taken me donkeys to update, my laptop is screwing with me, and no workin' properly! Stupid! I will update as soon as possible, **

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading! LOL, Love ya! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from JacobLover1994 about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however; Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There might be sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. I have decided to make each chapter a different song each, it is easier that way! LOL, but you know chapter 2 was spitting games by snow patrol. Now it has changed to "Listen to the rain" by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean?**

Chapter Four of Spitting Games.

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
Aaah  
Whispering secrets in rain (listen listen)  
Aaah  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
That story be more than it hides  
Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just to hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain_

I made it home before mom, so I decided I should make dinner. I washed my hands and prepared the pasta, to make my mom's favourite dish; Macaroni Cheese. I was filling the pan with water and thinking about tonight, Jared Tinsel lying in bed next to me. I was awoken from my far far away daydream land with the banging of the front door and my mom's pitched _hello_.

"I am in the kitchen, mom." I called back as I put the pasta into the pan and then placing the pan on the hot ring.

"Aww, you started making dinner! Well Done." She cooed as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. It felt weird, Jared was the last person to hug me, I felt the one who was safe and protected now it felt like I was the one protecting _my mom_ and keeping her safe.

"Is macaroni cheese, Ok for you?" I grinned once I let go of my mom's tall, slim figure.

"Of course!" She laughed as she left the kitchen to change her clothes for her next job. I returned to the stove and dreamland. What is Jared made a move tonight? What should I wear? Nightdress? Nightshirt or long bottoms?

After much inside debate I decided on my nightshirt; my favourite. We were sitting at the table tucking into our pasta when I looked at the clock; 9:30PM only two and a half hours until Jared jumps in. I smiled as I continued eating, hoping to get into a shower before.

"Kim, I am going to leave now. I know, I know. 15 minutes early but I will get extra credit!" She muttered, knowing I was going to try and persuade her to stay since I didn't like her going out for such a shitty job, but tonight I wanted her out earlier, since I was able to tidy my bedroom for Jared.

"Ok, but be careful!" I feigned defeat for her benefit.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure! See you tomorrow." She spoke as she ushered herself out the door after kissing my forehead. I sighed until I heard the door being locked from the other side.

I moved up to my bedroom after putting our dishes into the dishwasher, I looked at my room, and saw that there wasn't much to be put away but most clutter was from my clothes.

After an hour of straightening my room into order, I saw it was 10:30PM, which meant it was acceptable to go and have a shower, and I was able to take my time. Drying took the most time, I even moisturised every inch of my skin. I was getting seriously tired, so I decided to hit the sack after opening the window slightly and leaving my bedside lamp on. I got into bed and took only seconds for me to fall asleep and enter the most delightful dream. Obviously, about Jared, but instead of dreaming him as human he was wolf, and was pressing against my body with his boulder-sized head.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

The noise woke me from a beautiful dream. I went over to my window and saw my dream leaning against the tree opposite my window. I jutted the window up as he came towards me. He climbed in the narrow space as I moved back to my bed, but he caught me by the waist, turned me into him, and captured my lips with his. They were soft however; they tasted of the rough woods outside. His hands roamed over my ribs before stopping midway.

He pulled away to speak, "Kim, I am so sorry about at my house. She is determined to be my girlfriend. Nevertheless, I have taken care of her. Now it is just you and me, baby!" He tried to explain, but before he could rattle on anymore, I brought him back to my lips and pulled him back to my bed. I fell back onto my bed as he followed me. His hands were rubbing all over my body, as he kissed me. I felt his hands running from their positions on my hips up my ribcage, past my armpits and along my arms to my hands, whilst he moved them so they were above my head, one hand took hold of the other and ran his free hand down to the end of my nightshirt which had ridden up because my arms moved up. He was lying on top of me, when I felt his mouth move from mine to my throat and he left open mouthed kisses down my jugular and onto my collarbones. I felt a ripple of chills tremble down my body. Once I opened my eyes, I saw that he had no top on, just a pair of cut offs and a hard on. I watched his peaceful face kiss along my body but when he looked up at me, I could see lust flooding his eyes.

"Jared, tonight is..." I moaned, not comprehending what the last bit of my sentence was going to be. He moved back up so he was straddling me, and holding my hands above my head.

"... Too soon?" He asked, I stupidly nodded. "Well, what about foreplay, but not the rest tonight?" He suggested, my heart began to speed up again at the thought about how he was willing to compromise with my decision. I smiled and leant up to kiss him, but he beat me to it and had his lips on mine already, his lips were now hot and tough as he roughly licked my bottom lip, and my only answer was to open my mouth, letting him in. I was in bliss.

We continued 'foreplay' for at least another hour, until I had to turn over since the bed felt like a pool of coals beneath me, thanks to his over-heating gene. I rolled with him, so I straddled his lap, and leaning down on him, I caught his lips and saw that his eyes were dropping. He was getting tired, I pulled away and smiled as I ran my hands from his shoulders to the waistband of his cut offs.

"Jared move around." I whispered as I dismounted him. He lay still, almost dead like. I took it upon my own hands to move him around, I lifted his head, shoulders and back and moved him around. He did the rest by pulling his legs around and shifting into a comfortable position, I lay next to him on my messed up sheets. He pulled me next to him, my back to his front, his arm around my waist, I backed into him and almost feel asleep before I heard him ask,

"Kim, what time is your mom coming home?" Breaking the silence, I lay there before answering,

"At 3. Why? What time is it now?" I asked turning in his grip, He looked down at me and kissed the edge of my nose before reaching for his cell on the dresser behind me, he moved to hover over me, and then came back to his original position. He flipped the phone open, letting light hit his tired face. I had a good effect on him, and was only foreplay.

"Eh, twenty past two. Do I have to leave?" He asked as he sat up, leaning on his arm and moving closer to my face. I tipped his nose like he always did to me before telling him,

"No, she never checks on me!" Then kissing him once again, but not as a roughly as before. He smiled as he lay back down and held me til I fell asleep.

"Kim. Kim. Sweetie wake up!" I heard my mom's voice, while she shook my shoulder. I came too in a hurry, where was Jared?

"Mom, what?" I spoke curtly, by accident. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Honey, you got to wake up for school today. It is Tuesday." She explained, I knew all that, but where was Jared, "Oh, sweetie there is this very handsome looking boy waiting for you downstairs. I told him he could have breakfast, his name is Jack... no, James?" She looked confused as she thought of his name.

"Jared?" I asked, knowing fine well it was him. She smiled and nodded,

"Yes, that was it!"

"Well can you go out while I get ready, Please?" I asked as I sat up trying to fix my hair into a more controllable style. It was sticking out in all directions, what did I do last night after falling asleep to make it is wild?

"Oh, sure. I have to leave for work anyway, so I will see you tonight, unless you are going with Jared? Then text me!" She smiled as she kissed my forehead and moved out the room. I shouted goodbye before getting up. I heard the door locking after she had spoken to Jared downstairs, telling him I was getting up and I will be down in a couple of minutes. I opened my door to hear, nothing but Jared munching on whatever he was eating.

"Jared!" I whispered, in a matter of seconds he was standing below me, looking up at me with a smile. "Get up here!" I continued to whisper, but I didn't need to. I walked into my room, and went to my drawers to fetch my dress, when he caught my hand and twirled me. I laughed as I came into him.

"Good Morning princess!" He said as he held me to his chest, "Did you sleep well? I heard there was a dude sleeping over! He said he had the best foreplay ever!" He laughed as I giggled.

"Well, I gotta agree, _the dude_ was bloody awesome! You should have been there!" I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows making me laugh even more. "Hey, I got to get dressed, because it is... twenty past seven!" I jumped around, while he held me. he kissed me to stop me, and he did that, I stopped and wrapped my arms around his chest, since he wasn't fully leaning down so I couldn't reach his neck.

"Nuhu!" I mumbled into his mouth as I felt his hands coming up the back of my thighs, I started to push him away but keep his lips to mine, he groaned as I laughed. "I am getting dressed myself!" he whined as he backed to the door, I grabbed his hand and kissed his pouting lips, making him smile. "Fine, you can help!" I laughed as he rubbed his hands together as though he was warming them up. He spins me around and sat me on the bed as he went to my wardrobe and opened it; he gasped.

"You have a fucking bomb of clothes! God, Kim! It is like the wardrobe in Narnia!" I blushed and giggled as he pulled out my denim mini skirt and my favourite top; a red ¾ sleeved blouse, that had two little love hearts on the pocket, he also pulled out a cardigan, red matching my blouse. He looked at me and handed me the clothing, I started to undress since I already had my bra in my hand and my panties on. I turn to face the wall and put my bra on when I felt his hot hands touch my back, making me shiver.

"You said I could help!" He whispered in my ear, making me roll my eyes, as I heard the clasp on my bra attach together. His hot breath still on my neck; meaning he did that without looking. I smiled as I turned around to face him, he looked down at my bra, I had picked out my red lace one, making his eyes almost fall out their sockets.

"Do we have to go to school?" He whined as I turned back and slipped the little vest top on before the blouse. Then putting on my red tights and the skirt. Slipping my feet into the little red pumps and brushing my hair into two parts and putting a hair band in each. I was ready. I looked at him and smiled while putting my hands on my hips and cocking to one side. He smiled as he pulled my hips to his and crushed them against his, making me smile and kiss his chest. He was wearing jeans and a yellow sunshine polo shirt. It made him look sexy.

"You left?" I asked, concerned about the amount of things I didn't notice. He nodded,

"Only to freshen up! I am not going to go to school with my cut offs and no shirt on, am I?" He smiled, as I thought about it. I agreed, it would look a bit odd.

We went downstairs and I had my breakfast as Jared finished off his toast.

_*At School*_

Everyone was watching us pull up in the car park. Eyes everywhere are watching me, and it was making me uncomfortable. Jared sensed my fidgeting and took my hand as a reassurance. It calmed me slightly until my eyes connected with the one and only Sasha. By this time, we were out of the car, walking towards her. She was watching me especially, with her mouth puckered and her chin jutting out. As I walked past I heard one of her followers say my name, making me turn back to them, Jared stopping too.

I walk up to the crowd, and watch Mary Nelson- the one who spoke-

"Do you have a problem?" I spoke loud and clear, so she had to hear me. She looked at me with shocked eyes. Her overly make- up face changed expression before answering,

"Yeah. You stole Jared." Was all she said. I stood there, not believing my ears.

"What the fuck? I never stole him because he wasn't owned by Sasha, you stupid cow!" I spoke getting right in her face; thankfully, she was the same height as me.

"Eh, yeah you did, like he belonged to Sasha and you like took him!" She mouthed back, before I could think properly I socked her in the face, hearing a gasp from all the other malicious bitches surrounding me, I felt Jared's arms wrap around me and pull me off Mary before I could do any more damage to her face.

"You beatch! My nose!" She spoke once she stopped stumbling back. She clutched her nose, letting me see a bit of blood fall beneath her hand and onto her sweater.

"You fucking dare talk about me again and I swear I will give you a lot worse!" I screamed from Jared's arms. I heard him sigh as he pulled me away; I broke free once we reached the doors.

"What the hell was that? I didn't know my kimmy was a fighter!" He eventually spoke, as I was cooling off, I felt like an adrenaline pump, so much as coursing through me it was almost exciting.

"No, I amn't but when stupid people like that push me to my point I will lash out, so you are warned." I spoke as I sat down on the fold out chairs and took in a deep breath, then before I could breathe out, I felt Jared's lips pressing on mine, I let go and smiled as I kissed him back. I heard the clearing of someone's throat as I released Jared, to see September standing behind him, her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping. She looked like she was expecting... an explanation, of course.

"Hey!" I spoke, moving around Jared running my hand along his stomach as I moved knowing he would get the message to stay with me.

"Yeah, forget the hello's already the news that you socked Mary Nelson has got around the school! Can I ask a question? WHY!" She asked, as she became more animated, her face became unbelievable.

"She fucked me off, and she said I stole Jared; which is a fucked up lie!" I exclaimed, as I pointed to Jared and waved my hands about. She sighed as her eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"For Christ sake, Kim! So you socked her and made her nose bleed. Jared I thought you were going out with Sasha McFelley?" She spoke to him, who was standing behind me, slyly with his hand on my ass.

"Eh, no September. I am not dating her, between you and me I hate her guts but since I am captain of the football team, it was like I had to go out with her." He explained as she nodded her head slowly in understanding him. I became very aware that his hand was travelling up my back slowly, his finger ran along the waistband of my skirt before continuing up my back, I was trying not to show how turned on I was, so I turned my body 90 degrees to face him, making him drop his hand, I smiled sheepishly as he leant down and kissed me.

"Y'know I am still here!" Oh yeah, September. I turned to look at her and smiled as evil as possible before returning to Jared. As we made out in the more discreet hallway, the bell sang out telling me it was time for French with September. I said goodbye to Jared, who agreed to meet me with Paul outside my locker after French, and walked with Sept to French with Madame. Sinclair.

The lesson was as boring as hell, but I got through knowing Jared was waiting at the end for me. the pull in my stomach was getting tighter and tighter towards the end of the lesson, meaning Jared was coming towards me. Madame Sinclair noted the homework of finding six phrases for tourists for the next lesson. I jotted it down on the back of my hand and packed away my things. September was waiting at the edge of the table when she spoke,

"Do you love him?" I looked up from my satchel as she spoke- of course I loved him. What an odd question.

I continued squeezing my pencil case into the little space left as I answered, "Of course I love him, Sept. He is everything I had imagined and more." She never understood that there was a double meaning to _and more_ but I wasn't going to spell it out for her. she nodded, before going silent again as we walked to our lockers. Where Jared and Paul stood, talking Jared had his back to me but I knew it was him since his whole body stood for me. I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, he never jumped but laughed, I let go and stood at his side as he took my hand, I looked at Paul standing with a goofy smile on his face.

"So you are Kim. I have seen you around." He spoke, he looked at Jared when he said _seen_. I laughed, then looked at Jared who had the hint of red brewing in his cheeks.

"You been showing me off to Paul. Jared, that is mean!" I laughed as Paul's eyes lit up, getting that I knew what I was talking about.

"No! It wasn't like that! Ugh, I will explain later." He spoke looking around to see September putting her books in her locker. He looked back at me and squinted his eyes as if to say _I will make you pay for that!_ Making me laugh even more.

I turn to Paul and smile. "Yip, I know everything, Paul." He laughed and playfully punched Jared in the arm. I guessed he was a wolf, since he was nearly as tall as Jared, roughly 6'7" or so, which meant Jared was taller. He was really muscular and his hair was short and spiked. He had the similar tone of skin as Jared maybe even a bit lighter. He was rugby tackling Jared when he let go of my hand, bringing me back to September yapping in my ear about immaturity.

"Jared, I-" Just before I could finish what I was saying, I caught the a whiff of fake perfume and false tans coming up behind me. I turned and caught sight of Mary Nelson standing left flank to Sasha, she had a big bandage over her nose with some kind of metal plate thing beneath all the tape. I bit the inside of my mouth so hard to try and not laugh, September turned and spewed her coke everywhere after taking a glance at Mary, which caught the attention of Paul and Jared, stopping their toy fight and looking with wide eyes and open mouths at Mary.

"Fuck, one to Kim- none to Mary. Jesus, Mary I think you have part of that UFO stuck to your face!" Paul bellowed as he pointed to Mary, I stood as still as possible trying to hold in my laughter but when I heard Jared's musical laugh ring out, I had to let go or I would have burst. I literally cried with laughter as the other three fell about, with tears in their eyes. Sasha stood there with a stern expression on her face and never spoke until we quietened down.

"Kim, you have cost us a cheerleader. I hope you are proud of yourself, now there is one less cheerer for your boyfriends football team, well done hope you are happy!" she spat, however, I wasn't fazed. Jared didn't need cheerleaders to win a game in fact, the less cheerleaders the better but I decided against arguing back, since I have caused her enough pathetic pain for one day. She turned on her pink heel and walked back the way she had come. All her little fake friends followed. I turned to Jared with wide eyes as he spoke,

"Actually the less cheerleaders the better, might mean we get some proper game out of gawky here!" He laughed as he slapped Paul on the back. Paul just huffed as he grabbed me by the waist and started running down the nearly empty hall.

"Look, Jared I am running off with your girl!" He laughed as Jared stood with his arms across his chest and with an eyebrow raised. Paul stopped and looked at me,

"Sorry Kim. Maybe next time you could do it, saves me getting the beta look from dickey!" He whispered. I smiled, and nodded,

"Maybe, depends if we ever fall out, you will be back up!" He laughed as we walked back to Jared and September. September was standing leaning against her locker when she looked up past us.

"Uh oh, Head coming 12 o'clock." I turned and saw Sir. Donaldson walking towards us with a stern face, he was a nice head when he wasn't on the mission of telling of students.

"Oh, Mr. Meraz, Mr. Tinsel. What a surprise. And you have brought other students along for the joy ride I see. Names." He spoke sarcastically. He looked at September and I, waiting.

"Kim Connweller and September Pelletier." I answered as September stood there with wide eyes. Sir Donaldson nodded as he pointed to his office. We walked.

**Hi, guys thank you for reading. I am still writing the next chapter so give me a day or so, and it should be up and on the go. but thank you for the reviews i am aiming for at least 30 reviews on this story, since the other one about jaredxkim went down a treat! SO thank you to those that have reviewed and to those that are going to review! You are making my day! LOL, **

**Leah over and out! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from JacobLover1994 about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however; Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There might be sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. I have decided to make each chapter a different song each, it is easier that way! LOL, but you know chapter 2 was spitting games by snow patrol. Now it has changed to "I was made for you" by She and Him.**

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean?**

Chapter Five of Spitting Games.

"Mrs. Connweller, I am the headmaster of your daughter's school." I heard Sir. Donaldson speak firmly through the phone to my mother. I was sitting in the heads office as September, Jared and Paul waited outside. He was calling my mom to give her the update of me being in a spot of trouble and letting me off with a warning. However, for Jared and Paul, I knew for a fact that they would receive some form of hard punishment.

"Yes. She has been given a warning and I am hoping that if she listened then I will not be seeing her in my office again." He _uh huh-ed _and _yes-ed _a few more times before handing the phone to me, with a sad smile on his face. I glared at the phone knowing that the devil on the other end, I put the phone to my ear and made almost a squeak, which signalled I was in hearing distance for my mom to rant at me.

"KIMBELY ANNE BRIDGET SHAW CONNWELLER!" She balled into the phone, making my eyes squint, I hated when she used all hundred of my names. I could hear the pain and disappointment in her voice just from her saying my name, "What on earth do you think you are playing at! Why are you not studying? Why were you still in the hallways? We are going to have a serious talk when you get home!" She spoke firmly over the phone. I nodded silently knowing that she knew I was listening.

"Fine. Can I please go, mom. Sir Donaldson is waiting." I winced when she huffed and said goodbye. I handed the phone back to sir, he took it and spoke a little before hanging it back on the stand.

"Kimberly, I know that Jared and Paul have daily passes into here, but being so close to the end of term I would prefer it if you or September never got one. It would put a lot less strain on yourself and your mother!" He spoke to me as he guided me to the door. I nodded.

"Sorry, Sir. I will see that this shall never happen again." I apologised as he nodded and opened the door for me. I saw September sitting with Paul, flirting with her, and Jared watching me. Sir, became so much more stern when his eyes set over my head onto Jared and Paul.

"Right, you two in here again." He sighed, as the two of them stood and walked past me. Paul was first in with the Sir walking behind him, Jared paused and gave me a sneak kiss on the lips, before smiling his devil smile and walking in closing the door. I smiled til I saw a sad Sept, sitting on the fold out chairs.

"Kim, I have never been in trouble with Sir, but your idiot boyfriend and his man-whore of a friend get me into trouble the first time I hang with them! Kim, if this is whats going to happen then we aren't going to be friends for very much longer. I can't afford to sacrifice my grades and reputation for two guys and a girl, who is a friend. I hope you understand Kim, because I would hate to lose you as a friend." She spoke as she walked towards me and gave a hug. I stood there still listening to her rant on. What is her real point; she doesn't like Jared? He is not right for me? Well, all I say is screw yourself, because I am happy with him.

"Sorry, you feel that way September. But I am sticking with Jared, since I do feel a strong pull to him than I do to anything else!" I spoke as she nodded slowly.

"I understand. Well, I am gone now. I will see you around." And with that she was gone. She never looked back as she walked, I sat in the fold chairs as I waited for Jared and Paul to come out.

I heard the mumbles of voices from the Sirs office, then Jared and Paul walking out of the office, with sneaky smiles on their faces. But the Sirs face was more red and a fake serious look. He shook his head slowly at the back of the two of them. I stood and walked towards them, as the Sir closed his door. Jared placed his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into him. Paul looked around as though he had lost something.

"Where did August go?" He asked with a concerned face on, I laughed as Jared playfully punched him in the arm.

"Her name is September. And she has decided that she cannot have fun in this year, she can't jeopardise her grades or reputation! But, since I know I am going to be staying on this rez for longer I don't give a rats ass about this anymore." I smiled as Jared looked at me with a sly smile toying with his lips. He leaned down and tipped my nose before catching my lips and turning my body to press against his. My arms instinctively moved up to wrap around his neck pulling him closer to me. One hand of his rested on the back of my neck as the other rested on the small of my back. I enjoyed the taste of his tongue wrapping its self around my tongue, I loved the feeling of trust and admiration flowing from him to me through the touch. I was so caught up in him I forgot that Paul was standing behind me, until I felt the second set of hands begin to pull in my shoulders away from Jared. I pulled myself back from Jared and turned still in his embrace, to glare at Paul.

"Hey, I am so glad you remembered I am here! Now, we both now you both own beds so why don't you progress there! But now, let's go to the football feilds since I need to practise for this weeks training session." Paul moaned, making me blush when he spoke about owning a bed. I felt Jareds touch tightening on my body, one hand resting on my shoulder as the other was holding me around my stomach. I laughed as Paul began to move towards the fields.

"Y'know I have never seen you playing football as my boyfriend!" I laughed as I lay on my back next to Jared who was watching Paul kicking around the football, I was looking at his hands as I fiddled with his fingers aimlessly. He looked down at me once I had finished talking and smiled.

"Well, my next game is this Tuesday. Why don't you come after school and we can go get a bite to eat after?" He reasoned as he pulled my hand up to his face and kissed each fingertip. I smiled as I nodded.

"Ok, I will be at your next game! Nevertheless, you had better not get distracted! I don't want to be the reason the captain can't concentrate and lose the game!" I laughed as he tackled me pulling me closer into his chest. He laughed before leaning over and kissing me delicately on the lips as he smiled. He pulled back minutes too soon and did nothing but sits and watches me. I could feel myself getting edgy as he sat there.

"What? Have I got mud or summit on my face?" I asked, almost slipping back into the shy timid Kim.

"Oh, nothing I am just thinking about how lucky I am that I have you!" He gleamed as his hand settled on my stomach, making me feel relaxed, he seemed to be so comfortable around me, resting his hand there, kissing me in public, letting me come to his next game and well, just being with me. He leaned in once more and planted a passionate kiss on my lips, making me whole body feel as though it is melting into the grass beneath me. I pressed my palm on his neck pushing him into me even more, tangling my fingers in his longish raven black hair.

"I love you." I said as I pulled back for air, but I kept holding on to the back of his hair, keeping his face close to mine. His eyes were holding what could only be described as Love. It flooded his eyed like a broken dam. I watched his face intensely, etching every mark, scar, line and contour on his face into my memory for future dreams. "Jared, can I ask you something?" I watched his face as he changed to confusion. He nodded. "Have you ever been _in love_?" His face relaxed, showing me that he knew it wasn't as serious as he had thought.

"Not _in love_, per se. More like a crush and then trying to make it love, but every time never had the affect I had looked for. Kim, it was almost as though I knew they wouldn't be the last girl for me." He watched me as he spoke. I made no change to my expression. Did he think the same for me? Does he have a _crush _on me? or is it love this time?

"So what do I entail? Am I your last? Or am I another girl you had a crush on? Do you say _yes_ to every girl that asks that question?" I asked, flipping over so I was resting on my front and facing Paul. Jared had cottoned on to my mood and followed suit by turning and watching a red faced Paul running around with the football at his feet, weaving in and out of the set out cones.

"You are my imprint." He looked at me before saying anymore, "You are going to be my last ever girlfriend. But we are going to go further! You are going to be my Fiancé hopefully, then my wife. And maybe even the woman who will bear my child. Kim, I know we are only seventeen. But I have never felt this love or passion I feel for you for any other person. I love you to the ends of the earth, and I feel stupid not admitting it before now. And I have never said yes to that question to any other girl but you." He looked down at our hands that were not touching but close enough for me to be able to feel the heat radiating off his skin. I moved my hand to underneath his, pushed my fingers between his, and held them. He smiled as he looked up at me and moved his head to the side to capture my lips with his.

I sighed when I heard the warning bell ring out of the school telling us that it was the end of the day, and now I had four hours to spare until my mom got home to rant at me. Paul had pulled Jared from my grasp after he told me he loved me and forced him to play passé with him. I lay basking in the sun, since it was unusual for Washington to get so much sun in one day. I heard Jared shouting out to Paul about how he wasn't moving his feet properly and with that, I listened to the little noise going around. My eyes were closed when I suddenly saw a shadow being cast on the back of my eyelids, I opened my eyes to see Sasha standing over me.

"What do you want?" I spat at her as she looked down at me. Her hair was falling in front of her face when she spoke.

"Why are you on the football field? Why aren't you in the library with that girl?" She asked back, but not genuinely more of a sarcastic way.

"Because as you can see my boyfriend is up there. And he was sitting with me a couple of minutes ago, anyway, why do you give a rat's ass?" I asked standing up, feeling the presence of Paul and Jared coming up behind me.

"You got a problem, Sasha? Besides your face?" I heard Pauls beaming voice ask. I felt someone(hopefully Jared's) hand rest on my back.

"No, Paul. I was wondering why _she _was sitting on the fields. Nothing too problematic!" She exclaimed, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she moved from one foot to the other. Paul laughed. While I was being moved over to stand next to Jared. I looked up and saw him watching Paul, his mouth was moving slightly but I heard nothing, however Paul must have heard since he stopped laughing and walked away with his football.

"Kim, you coming?" I heard Paul shout back, I turned to move with Paul when Jared caught me by the hip and crashed his lips against mine, I replied by being more forceful and pressing his head into me. I smiled when I pulled away.

"See you in two, sweetie." I laughed as I ran to catch up with Paul who was sitting on the grass. He watched me as I ran towards him; I had the instinct to rugby tackle him, so I did.

I landed on top of him and laughed as I heard Jared shouting again. Sasha really did bring out the worst in him. I got up off a laughing Paul and sat next to him. I looked over at Jared who was holding the bridge of his nose- which is what he does when he gets angry- while Sasha was waving her hands around like she was flapping wings and pointing over to me, then Jared would tighten his fists as though he was holding back from punching her.

"You don't realise how much he loves you? Do you?" I heard Paul asking from beside me. I turned and looked at him; he was playing with a blade of grass between his giant fingers. I sighed, as I knew he was right.

"No I don't but I am willing to find out. Paul, I love him and I know he does but I cannot understand _her. _What is her problem? Jared told me that she just thought they should be a couple because of their titles." He looked at me, and gave a faint hearted smile as I watched the birds flying past behind him.

"He would honestly die, if anybody hurt a hair on your head. He told me that he is set to _kill_ anyone who upsets you. Right now, he is fighting the urge to transform and ripe the bitch to pieces. The only way he will calm down is if you talk to him. He finds it better to concentrate with you around. Hell, I should know because when we were trying to do the biology homework, and all he could talk about was you, and you and even a bit more you! Honestly, it was like he couldn't think or see straight because you weren't there! You have made him into an even better wolf than he was. I just hope whore bag over there would go back to her Makah family- but that isn't going to be happening anytime soon." He rolled his eyes as I turned to look back at Jared. He needed me more than I had thought. So I decided to call him over, take him away from the bitch.

"Jared!" I shouted, making him turn to me. I waved my hand above my head asking him to come back. He smiled as he began to jog towards me. But Sasha began shouting on him; he turned but kept jogging backwards as he spoke. She huffed by stomping her foot and storming in the opposite direction.

"See, how pathetic does she look?" I heard Paul asking, I looked and smiled as I rose my eyebrows making him smile and lie back onto the crisp grass. Jared was coming up beside me when I turned and smiled. He sat down next to me and took hold of my hand.

"Thank you." Was all he said before kissing me, I smiled as his lips brushed against mine.

"I was getting angry just looking at her." I smiled sheepishly as I lay back with his arm behind my head. I looked at Paul as I cuddled into Jared's side; it looked as though he had fallen asleep. "Has he fallen asleep?" I whispered to Jared, looking back up to him. He shrugged.

"Let's find out. Put on your best seductive voice and say something to him." He whispered in my ears. I smiled as I followed through.

I put on my best seductive voice, which I have never really used and spoke, "Oh, Paul!" I spoke in his ear. He moaned as he grabbed onto me before I could move back into Jared. I looked at Jared who was biting his hand trying to hold in the laughter that was trying to show. I mouthed _help_ to him, before he did anything.

"Paul! Get off her!" He shouted, suddenly in an angry tone, making Paul jerk back, dropping me on the grass. Jared got up and tackled startled Paul.

"Oh- shit- dude.. I ... I dunno what- !" Paul stuttered as I laughed as did Jared which confused Paul.

"No worries dude, we just wanted to see if you were asleep. Seems like you were!" Jared laughed. As I sat next to Jared once, he moved back to the grass.

"God, guys you are so mean!" Paul spoke as he got up, grabbing his football and wiping the grass from behind him. I watched him. He was also a graceful mover for being a gigantic dog. "I am going home and to the beach for a run before, I have to do patrol. Sam said you got free time tonight, so you are not needed!" He spoke to Jared who was playing aimlessly with a strand of my hair, and watching me watching Paul.

"Ok." Jared said, as he continued to watch me. Paul mumbled something about being love sick as he walked away, waving at me and rolling his eyes at Jared. "Do you want to come back to my house?" He asked as I turned to look at him, I shook my head making him frown.

"Can you come back to mine, instead. My mom is going to kill me if I haven't made her a fancy dinner and everything. So I need to get it prepared." I reasoned, removing the frown on his forehead. He sighed, as he laughed slightly.

"Of course. Sure. I can help if you want. I am a whizz in the kitchen just as much as I am everywhere else!" He wiggled his eyebrows as I laughed.

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that! I was getting worried; you weren't going to be great!" I laughed as he smiled his breathtaking smile at me making me melt.

"Jared, can you get the tomatoes, onions and purée sauce out of the fridge and cupboard on the left?" I asked as I was putting hot water into the pan to put the long spaghetti strips in, I was swaying to the music I had put on in the background.

"Sure." I heard the fridge door behind me being opened then the rustling of the plastic bags holding the fruit. "You know, I love watching you cook. You look so peaceful and at home when you do." Jared spoke. I smiled as I turned to see him, leaning in the corner of the kitchen work surfaces. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked at me.

"Well, I love to cook. And cooking makes me feel relaxed almost as relaxed as I am with you!" I said as I put the pan on the cooker and walked over to him, I ran my hands from his waistband up to where his arms were crossed forcing him to move them, he wrapped them around my back as my hands continued their journey up to around his neck. He smiled as his face lowered to meet me in the middle.

"You know I love to hear that! I am glad I make you feel relaxed." He smiled before catching my lips. I pushed against him as I fell deep into the Jared world. I pulled away as I swirled myself away and walked towards the cooker looking back at him, swaying my hips to the rhythm of I_ was made for you_ by She and Him. Jared laughed as I mouthed along with the words,

_When I saw you smile, I saw a dream come true._

He was laughing as I pointed to him and turned to catwalk back to him, just missing his outstretched hands waiting for me to grab him.

_So I asked you, maybe Baby what you going to do?_

'_Cause I have been waitin' for a long long time for a boy like you._

Jared reached out further as I swayed my hips and played with my hair, almost seductively. I laughed as I danced around the kitchen singing,

_I won't be waitin' any more cause I know  
Baby, baby  
I was made for you._

Once the song ended another came on, but I had already found my way into Jared's open arms. I smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose. My arms were pressed between us, and I was laughing when I heard the doorbell ringing, I looked at Jared with a frown, questioning who it might be. I went through to the vestibule and opened the door and not feeling Jared near me, but I knew he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, the cold air bit at me as I opened the door to see Bronson Mather standing. I was shocked. This boy was from school and was in some of my classes.

"Hi?" I spoke more of a question.

"Hey, Kim. I need to talk to you." He stated or more like chattered. He was standing outside with a duffel jacket pulled up to his chin and his teeth were clashing together.

"Well, come in. I am just making dinner for my mom and boyfriend." I said as I waved him in. He stepped no further than the vestibule when I mentioned _boyfriend_.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked almost shocked, and began to walk back out of the vestibule on to the front step. I nodded, confused. "Oh, well never mind then. I will see you around. Sorry for wasting your time!" He ran back down the drive and towards the waters, leaving me confused at the front door. I went back into the house closing the door behind me and going for the heat of Jared. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw him standing with one of his hands in a fist as the other was attending the pasta.

"That was Bronson Mather from school. He is weird!" I laughed as I walked to the cooker next to Jared. "What is wrong?" I asked Jared who stood silently watching the pasta as I spoke.

"He was coming around to tell you that he loves you." Jared said through clenched teeth. I laughed, Bronson only spoke to me when he hadn't finished all his homework or when he was stuck on a question. Jared looked at me with a stern and unhappy face on.

"No, he only talks to me on school homework matters! Nothing else. Ok." I clarified as I put the music back to track one, and listened to the whole CD again. Jared was obviously not convinced and tried to forget it, and helped me cut up the vegetables for the sauce as the spaghetti boiled.

**OHMIGOD, Guys and dolls! I am so sorry I have taken donkeys to update! I have read tons of ff and got inspiration and have talked to a few readers about what I should do next- I would like to take the time to thank **_**gabycalde **_**you have helped so much! Thank you! **

**Please if you can, leave a little review for me, since I love to see what my readers think, Oh! **

**I just remembered that if you go onto my profile you would see what the characters look like to me! And a wee thing for those who are just starting to write, **

_**For a short time only: **__**Now Baby I believe**__** is up for sale! It is free, I just feel i have hit a dead end! I am willing to give it to anyone who can give me a storyline i think could fit well with what has begun! THE OFFER WILL WITHSTAND UNTIL THE END OF AUGUST. PLEASE SEND ME AN EMAIL IF YOU CAN GIVE THIS FF A HOME! Thank you.**_

**If you read it and review and tell me if you are interested soon I will gladly hand it over to you! No offense taken if you dinni want it! LOL- sorry my Scottish routes are coming through! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING : IT MAKES MY DAY! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from JacobLover1994 about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however; Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There IS sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. I have decided to make each chapter a different song each, it is easier that way! LOL, but you know chapter 2 was spitting games by snow patrol. Now it has changed to "Numb" by Portishead.**

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean?**

Chapter Six of Spitting Games.

"Mom, I was honestly not fart-arsing around!" I yelled at the top of my voice from the balcony over the stairs. I could hear her huffing and puffing down stairs, almost like Sasha McFelley.

"Well, you must have been doing something, or I wouldn't have had a call from Sir Donaldson!" She yelled back. This was our usual argument, me up the stairs and my mom down.

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time! I had fuck all to do with any of it!" I mumbled the last bit, since my mom found it insulting for me to speak vulgar to her and in such a crude manner. I stood there took two breathes and marched back into my working room where Jared sat with his textbooks and looking through my English notebook. We had decided to do homework in case my mom came home instead of making out and giving her a heart attack at the age of 40. Mom came storming up to my workroom and caught sight of Jared, sitting well, more like resting against the radiator reading through notes. She took a sudden calm, welcoming streak, but pushed me out the room and began shouting, not knowing that Jared was able to hear every word as clear as day. This then led us onto now. Jared in my room, me hanging over the banister shouting at her downstairs, for me then to storm into the room and bang the door shut, with a bit more force needed but it would get the message of _I am pissed at you, mother!_ Through to her.

Jared looked up at me as I slumped down the door and sighed, rubbing the back of my head, where I got a lot of pain whenever I got angry, " I never thought you would have such a short temper!" He smiled, as I turned on to my knees and slowly crawled over to him. I sat between his legs that were resting like bridges on either side of me. I moved closer, placing my hands parallel to his hips and moving my face closer to his, I took the triangle course around his face before connecting our lips together. It was sweet at first, until I got more agitated about my mother, so I became more forceful and moved so close I was straddling his hips as my arms wrapped around his shoulders. I felt his hands holding my thighs and moving to just cup beneath my ass, but going no further. I brushed my tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission to enter. His lips separated and my tongue went through to caress his. I pulled back slightly giving him only little quick kisses, when I felt myself becoming so caught up in him. His scent, his taste, his eyes. Everything. I could feel my sudden urge to have him and his...

"Jared. Can we go to your house?" I whispered, his eyes lit up at what I was implying. He nodded as he kissed me once more before I stood up, letting him get up, "Let's go downstairs to my room, but be really quite!" I whispered, but he looked at me as if to say _and you are telling me to be quiet, even though I am a werewolf and walk like a ghost! _I blinked as he left a kiss on my forehead. I opened the door and heard the TV shouting, it sounded like some rubbish my mom found interesting. I walked to the stairs when I was swept off my feet, making me squeak slightly, as Jared jogged with no noise down the stairs and into my bedroom, which was thankfully next to the stairs. I was set on my bed, as he closed the door. I looked at him as he smiled. I dismounted the bed, went to the window, and opened it out the way like the door style. We made no noise, no talking just the occasional smile. I climbed out first with Jared hot on my heels, leaving the light on but closing the window slightly as we ran towards the woods.

"Oh, I thought I was going to fall!" I laughed once we were a couple of houses up from mine. Jared took my hand and held me close to him. He hadn't spoken since my mom coming home.

"Kimmy, I would never let you fall!" He smiled as he kissed the top of my head. We walked another couple of houses, when Jared stopped and looked at one house. It was his. He turned to me after spotting the one light on. "Ok, so my big brother is home!" He said, almost disappointed.

"Ok, I get to meet him. And then we will go to your room and be really quiet!" I smiled as I ran my finger up his chest; I could see him smile a tight smile. He nodded as he opened the wooden gate. I was led into the most beautiful garden; it had a pond at the back, with a little bridge and a waterfall. There was a path leading from the pond to the gate and back to the house, there were patches of grass around, raised from the path and then there was little flower beds at a lower level, each patch of grass had a light in the middle shining down onto the path, the garden was so romantic and I was scared to walk through. I felt Jared's hand press against my back, nudging me forward on the path.

"Jared, this is absolutely gorgeous! Who did it?" I asked as I walked along the path. Jared sniggered as I ran my fingers along the fencing, "What?"

"Well, you are just so amazing. You find my mom's sloppy work of two hours amazingly interesting!" He smiled as I stuck my tongue out.

"Well, it is so gorgeous!" I defended myself, if he didn't like it- oh well, I did. We eventually made it to the house and he let me in first into his big kitchen. I remember coming in here first, it made me smile.

"Andrew! Are you in?" Jared shouted from the stairs. I watched him as I tried to listen for any noise, but there was nothing until this tall, dark skinned man was standing next to Jared, he was nothing like him, and Jared seemed smaller and much younger features than Andrew. Andrew stood next to Jared with a stern and seriously pissed expression. His hair fell into his eyes as he looked at Jared.

"Andy, this is Kim- my girlfriend." Jared gleamed, causing Andrew's expression to loosen slightly making me feel less edgy and stuck my hand out to shake his.

"Well, I guess you know my name. I am Jay's oldest brother." He smiled as he shook my hand but instead of letting go, he pulled me in effortlessly into a hug. He was much stronger than Jared. "Well, I have to get out of here. The bar ain't going to survive without me!" He laughed as he let go of me and patted Jared a couple of times on the back, "Nice meeting you Kim. See you lovebirds around!" He spoke last as he closed the door, leaving me frowning in confusion at Jared. Jared smiled sheepishly as he took my hand and took me up a flight of stairs to the entrance of a room, but instead of going in he guided me up a second set of stairs which were shorter. We walked past a couple of doors, until we stopped after the third and he pushed it open, letting me into the room which could only be his bedroom.

It had white walls, and laminate flooring, very similar to the decor throughout the rest of the house. There was a queen-sized bed with white and black duvet covers neatly made on top. Jared had an oak desk, a few cabinets, a white sofa with black cushions flung over and a big flat screen TV, in separate corners of the room. It was such a grown- up room. I took a seat on the sofa next to the window, as Jared fell onto the bed, clasping his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles. He looked so comfortable and settled.

"Oldest? Does that mean there are more of you?" I asked once I had gotten comfortable on the sofa. Jared looked at me and nodded. "So who are they? Are they all werewolves too?" Jared laughed, confusing me. He shifted to sit up so that his back was resting against the headboard, he crooked his finger to me, asking silently that I go to him- how could I refuse?

I moved so I was leaning against his chest. His hand was resting on my hip before he spoke. I was so comfortable.

"I am one of two wolves from this family." He said, pausing while he gauged my reaction, which was indifferent. "It is me and the youngest brother; Brady." Brady is Jared's brother! I heard of the little guy in school; he had just moved up into first year and was auditioning for the football team, I heard that he had a relation with one of the players- didn't consider Jared.

"So, who are the other two? And how come they aren't wolves too?" I asked trying to work out before he told me, he chuckled as his hand made a track down my leg and back up to my ribs then down again.

"Well, you met Andrew, who is the oldest then there is Mathew who is second then me and then Brady." He sighed, I could tell he was keeping a secret from me.

"And Andrew and Mathew aren't wolves because?" I pushed him for the answer, I was getting hot lying against him so I moved to remove my jumper. I heard him gasp slightly as my jumper was over my head; there was nothing until I felt his mouth against my stomach making me wriggle and laugh. I managed to get the neck of the jumper over my head and catch the culprit in action. I caught his face, brought it to mine, and smiled.

"Why not?" I was not going to let it drop, so he sighed as he pulled me to sit on his lap.

"My Mom was married before my dad now. She had Andy and Matt then divorced their dad, two years before they found out he had cancer, by which time she found my dad and was engaged to be married. After being married for two months they found out she was pregnant with me. She had me and then when I was seven, she was pregnant again with wee Brady. And it turns out that Brady and I have the wolf genes because both my mom and dad are Quileute and my dad's father is the brother of Billy Blacks dad! It is all confusing I know." He smiled, as I processed everything and tried to work it out.

"Yeah, you're right it is confusing. So are you and Jacob like cousins?" I asked, Jared nodded. Oh, this tribe is so confusing. I smile. "When can I meet Brady and Mathew as your brothers?"

"Eh, well Brady is patrolling right now and Mathew had moved to Seattle last summer. Andrew has only just moved back since his marriage has broken down and she is demanding that he came here as she stayed in the house."

"So I will meet Mathew at Christmas time. And Brady tomorrow?" I laughed as he laughed at Mathew coming home, and nodded.

"Yip. Exactly so!" As I lay on the bed, he shifted to his side as he rested his hand on my stomach. I watched his face as he watched me. A pull in my stomach tightened, as I watched his beautiful face. I felt his hand resting on my stomach move to under my chin, guiding me to his face when I felt him brush his lips on mine, making shivers spark up my spine. When he put pressure on my lips, I felt the sudden urge to enter his mouth. I bit lightly on his bottom lip asking for entrance which he agreed to easily.

We made out for a while until I heard the front door bang close and a faint voice shout hello. Jared pulled away and looked at me, smiling.

"Now, you can meet Brady as my brother!" Before I could say anything I was flying down the stairs, until we found him in the kitchen raiding through the fridge, - looks like a common trait for werewolves.

"B!" Jared shouted, making poor wee Brady bang his head coming out of the fridge.

"Fuck sake, Jared! Never sneak up like that-" He clapped eyes on me once he got out of the fringe, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh, Kim. Hey? What you doing here?" He asked, now that I look at him, I can see the resemblance of Jared in him. Besides, the height and the skin tone- his hair, his eyes and mouth he even had the same shape of nose as him.

"Brady, Kim is my girlfriend!" Jared told him. Brady looked at him and made an _aww_ sound as he closed the fridge door and gave me a hug.

"That's great! I knew something was going on when I saw you two today- on the field with meathead Paul, you guys looked so cute- come to think about it, I think half my class saw you! cuddling and all lovey-dovey!" He laughed as he let go of me, then toy punched Jared in the shoulder.

"Thanks Brad. Any change on the patrol?" Jared asked changing the subject, while still holding my hand. Brady shook his head dramatically as he chomped on the billion layer sandwich he had made for himself. It was so huge I was surprised to see that Brady was able to fit it all in his mouth.

"No. Jay, please talk to Sam and tell him we gotta change the route, I honestly swear we have left a indent on the way we have ran!" He moaned, Jared sighed and guided me back up the stairs before Brady finished. He was still mumbling when we were halfway up the stairs, _he never listens to me. I hate that one track! Harrumph! _

"Jared, maybe you should ask Sam. He don't sound to happy or enthusiastic about the track." I whispered as I lay on his bed, next to my jumper. Jared joined me and instantly kissed me.

Once he pulled back he answered, "Oh well. He has to get used to it. I can't change Sam's mind." I agree. I wrapped my arms around Jared's neck as I pull myself up and turn so that I am straddling his hips while he is flat on his back. His face looked so calm and tired- I was planning to wake him up.

I moved closer running my hands up from the waistband of his jeans, instantly feeling something hard pressing against the inside of my thigh, making me smile seductively at him, as his hands moved from my waist around to the bottom of my ass. I moved so close that my nose tipped his and letting me catch his lips. My hands moved to rest on his cheeks as his moved along my legs. I felt nothing but Jared and heat. My chest rested on his, almost pushing against him as my lips caressed his. His tongue moved into my mouth and gently toyed with mine as I felt his hands tugging on the bottom of my vest top, asking me to take it off. I lean off him as we shift so that he is sitting up and pulling my vest top off me, He sighs as I see his eyes falling down my body, thankfully, I had my black lace bra on, which admittedly looked sexy with my blue low cut jeans, as I was straddling him. He quickly took hold of my hips and began pressing light butterfly kisses along my stomach, I flung my head back as I fell into the amazing feeling of his lips on my body. I felt his tongue circling my belly button, sending sparks through my body. I slowly sat back up and moved him so he was flat on his back again and I was hovering over him, I noticed the drastic clothes issue- he had too much on!

"Jay Jay, take it off for me. Pretty please." I begged as I eyed his polo shirt, he laughed slightly as I slid it up and over his head. As I flung it onto the floor, he had rolled us over and I was now lying on the hot sheets-somehow the duvet cover had ridden down to the bottom of the bed. With Jared kissing along my chest bone, I took in the sight of his defined stomach muscles, almost making me drool. I lift my hips grinding them against his; he stopped and looked at me with a sly smile, as his hands moved down from my collarbone over my breasts down my ribs and stopping on my buttons on my jeans, fiddling with it, trying to take them off. I smiled as I moved his hands back to my hips and I pushed the button through the hole, as he shimmied them down my hips, then my thighs and whipping them off over my feet and dropping them on the floor. He moved down so his mouth kissed from my knee up to my hip and moving along the waistband of my underwear. I felt almost wet, but I could not be- I had never got this far with any boy, so I honestly couldn't tell if it were normal- until Jared spoke.

"Aw, Kimmy, you are so wet for me." He said in the most seductive tone making me wet even more. He sat up and kissed my mouth as I felt his hand travel up the inside of my leg and not stopping until he was tugging on my underwear, I nodded when he looked at me asking them to be removed. He whipped them off leaving me with only my bra on.

"Aren't you forgetting something, mister?" I asked watching his face question me. Then it clicked and he swiftly removed his jeans and boxers so that he was hovering over me with nothing on. I watched him as he slid his hands down my rib cage and moved closer so his face was inches from mine; he tipped my nose with his as he caught my mouth and moved me. His body shifted to rest against my side as he kissed me profusely, making me want him even more. I pulled back as I was going to ask about protection, when he turned his body to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a small blue packet. Just what I was thinking.

"Are you sure, tonight?" He asked me after turning back around to face me, he held the condom as he watched me. I had to think; did I want to lose my virginity tonight to the boy I knew was going to be my husband and the father of my children... Eh, fuck yes! I nodded as he opened the packet and slid it on his hard erection.

He hovered over me once it was on and his mouth was on mine again, massaging my lips with his. The heat rushing through us was unbearable to an extent but I took it in my own stride as I indulged myself in it. I felt his tip touching my core, before he pushed in gently. It wasn't as gentle as I had hoped, as I kissed him I could feel tears making an appearance in my eyes, Jared pulled back before I was ready, so letting go of my vice grip on his bed sheets I gripped his muscular back pulling him back in to me. It felt right for him to be there- in me deep. He pulled his mouth from mine and looked into my watered eyes, and frowned. I didn't like seeing him frown so I pressed for his forehead to un-crease. He kissed the tip of my nose before, pulling himself out, he began to move making me move in the opposite way-we did that a couple of times until our breathing became so ragged. As he moved back, I moved forward, keeping him in me. I could feel myself loosening my grip on him until the feeling of exploding came apparent.

"Kim, I am going to-" But before he finished talking, I felt him fill me as if he was filling a cup with water, I was full to the brim, when I felt myself reaching my climax. I couldn't hold it and exploded all over him as he realised, he smiled and kissed me along the jawline, and down the pulse in my neck. I felt a sudden pain from my core shoot up through my body making me cripple in pain. Jared pulled out, and sat back on his legs as I straightened myself up to the same position. I laughed as I moved to sit on his lap as I tried to control my erratic breathing rate- I could sense Jared was doing the same since he would take a deep breath in then let little ones go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead as I felt his arms wrap around my torso. I was able to feel his breathing rate as he breathed on my chest.

"Jared Tinsel. I love you to the ends of the earth!" I said, breathless. I laughed as I fell back onto the bed pulling him with me and landing to me side. He kissed my temple as he pulled me closer to his hot body bathed in our sweat.

"Kim Connweller. You are going to be the most spoilt princess this reservation has ever met!" He laughed as I giggled turning my body in to face him. Every bit of my skin was touching his, which felt perfect but it was making me sleepy. "Good night my princess." Were the last words I heard before falling neck deep into a sweet, Jared dream.

**Oh, ok. Now I love KIM and JARED! Who doesn't? I hope I nailed that loved up scene, tell me in a little review! Yes or no? Was Kim coming across too experienced for a first timer? or too inexperienced? **

**I would like to say big Hey to Gaby! *You know who you are!* This girl- ladies and gentleman- has given me the motivation in all our Private Messages and some of the best ideas for this story! So, Hey and thanks a billion! **

**Please leave a wee review! **

**Love ya all, God Bless **

**Leah xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from JacobLover1994 about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however; Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There might be sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. I have decided to make each chapter a different song each, it is easier that way! LOL, but you know chapter 2 was spitting games by snow patrol. Now it has changed to "we are broken" by Paramore.**

**This chapter is going to be in Jared's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean?**

Chapter Seven of Spitting Games.

She lay there with such an angelic expression on her face. I only hope it is a beautiful dream she is watching. I feel her move slightly next to me, her skin was extremely soft, I noticed that when I was kissing her stomach. The heat from her soft body was nowhere near as overheated as mine was. As I watched her I realised I had promised the most heftiest promise I have ever made. Now, I have all of eternity to follow through. She shifted some more and mumbled my name, I moved her closer to me as I smiled at the thought of me being in her dreams. Her face looked so peaceful as she lay next to me. I rested my head against the wall, thinking of what I could do for her; we needed a proper date.

"Jared?" I heard an angel ask, drunk with sleep. I looked at Kim, rubbing her eyes as she leant against my body, I rubbed my arm up and down her naked back. I brought the covers back up to cover her body.

"I am here, sweetheart." I replied, watching her smile broadly at me. Her face lit up when she sat up to kiss me. Her lips were smooth and a little warm. She moved away a little too soon but kept her lips to me, and kissed just above my heart. I look down to see the young lady looking back at me, her eyes seemed a little red almost as though she was crying- which I knew she was when I thrust into her before. Even so, she was still breathtakingly beautiful. "Are you alright?" I asked, moving so I was further down the bed and within eyelevel with her. She smiled as she nodded her head; she leaned in once again and kissed me but this time with more force. I felt almost sparks being set off inside of me.

"I am kinda hungry!" She said pulling away, her stomach rumbled seconds after she spoke almost as though it was emphasizing what she had said. I laughed, as I moved to shuffle off the bed and find my boxers which were lying about somewhere in the mountain of clothes heaped on my floor. She grabbed hold of my torso and forcefully pulled me back to her, making me fall back into the position I was in three seconds ago. I looked at her as her cheeks began to go a tint of red. I loved when her skin went this colour, it gave her a beautiful glow. "I didn't say I wanted you to go get it! I am happy with you lying next to me." She pouted, making her look so adorably cute. I leaned over, sliding my arm beneath her back and pulling her close as my lips connected with her pouted ones. I moved my lips against hers, knowing she was going to mirror my actions, her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer- I didn't think I could get any closer but she made it possible. I bit lightly on her bottom lip asking for entrance, easily she opened her mouth and let my tongue slid in with hers. We pulled apart after a few seconds when air became compulsory.

As I lay there watching into her chocolate orbs, I could sense a question of some sort coming. And without anymore guessing needed a question left her beautiful lips, "Jared, Have you had many woman?" I felt a sudden dropping feeling in the pit of my stomach. Truthfully, yeah I have had many, roughly talking more than three. And being in high school still it made matters worse. I swallowed as I looked at her expecting face. I knew that this question was going to be asked eventually.

"Well, you see Kim. I don't-" I didn't know how to answer. _Yeah I have but none were as great as last night. _On the other hand, I could lie to her, making me more of a wimp than I should be, _No, Kim. I knew one day that I was going to find the right girl. _She cut me off, before letting me get my pennies worth of a screwed answer. She shifted to lean on one elbow looking down at me, her other hand rested on her own hip; giving me the feeling she knew the answer.

"Jared, I know being on the football team you have to get with some, it is stereotypical and well, in your case being the captain I am sure you have had some. I don't want you feeling I am going to go mad at it. I just want to know, since I have never had sex before last night, so you are my first and hopefully my last." She gave a small tight smile. Nevertheless, I had the feeling she wasn't all that happy with the thought of me not being a virgin.

"O.k. I am not a virgin. And as you said, being on the football team gives the demand of woman, actually scratch that, an _easy_ supply of girls. But if it lightens the subject I haven't had that many." Her eyebrow rose slightly. For being so shy and timid, she knew how to turn me on and how to make me nervous just by looking at me in a certain way.

"O.k. ... O.k." She looked thoughtful as she sat there next to me. Her hand was resting on my stomach as her whole body rested against mine, so I was able to feel her stomach pressing against my ribcage when she breathed out, her knee was pressed against my thigh and her foot would run up and down my calf slowly as she thought. Little things like these made her so special. "I don't really care. I know that I will be your last right?" She eventually spoke looking at me with a loose frown upon her face. Exactly so- she is the first girl I have slept with because I love her. I nodded as she leant her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her body and pulled her even closer as my other hand began to run through her hair, her raven black, silky soft hair.

"Of course you are. Because I know that, we are going to be together for so long. Kim, that isn't the imprint talking that, is me. I want to be with you forever. You are the first girl I have made love to that I actually care about and love." I stated, she looked at me as her mouth formed a small _o_. I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek. "Do you know what we have to do soon?" I asked, hopefully being able to change the subject slightly. She shook her head as she watched me. Her finger was drawing aimlessly on my chest, little hearts stars my initials with hers, and the feeling was weird since her fingers were so neat.

"We should go out- like on a proper date."

"And since we have already christened your bed, I think that would be an excellent idea. Oh, and I need to meet your parents as do you mine." She smiled but rolled her eyes when she mentioned the _P_ word. I sighed as I ran my finger along her shoulder and back. We lay in silence as we watched the sun come up outside my window, highlighting the God-awful fact of school.

"JARED!" Broke the silence. My brothers –not- yet- hit-puberty voice rang out through the house. "KIM!" Came after from the annoying little brat. Fuck, he knew. Kim's eyes grew wider as her thoughts joined mine.

"He knows I am in here? We never made any noise last night!" She whispered. I sighed as I got up and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and tracksuit bottoms. Kim still sat in the bed with the cover wrapped over her chest, she watched me as I ruffled my hair in the TV screen. She sighed as her head hit the pillow. I went over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over her on to the other side. I ducked down and settled my lips against hers. I felt her hand come up and cup the back of my neck.

"Kim, if you get up now, and try to rearrange your clothes, actually put your jumper on; since Brady never saw that jumper. It will look like you never stayed over. But I am sure for as hard as we try he will figure things out, he has my dad's kind of logical thinking- lucky wee shit." I sighed as I bent over and grabbed her underwear from the floor, as she giggled pulling herself up and taking her underwear from my hand and slipping them on underneath the covers,

"You go out and I will follow. Give me two minutes!" She said, as I stood at the door, with my hand on the handle. I went out and towards the bathroom, resting on the idea of brushing my teeth. I squirted the paste onto my brush and scrubbed with my head bent over facing the sink I never realised Kim standing in the doorway, dressed and looking extremely fresh- almost as though she hadn't been here all night _and_ had sex. Her hair was neatly put into a ponytail, and looked smooth. "Hey, ready?" She asked as her hands snaked along my waist from behind. I stood up and dried my mouth on the towel and looked at her in the mirror, she was half hidden but I could see she was looking at me,

"Y'know, in order to get this position right, I am meant to be behind you. Not the other way!" I sniggered as she lightly slapped my arm, after letting go and heading for the stairs. I could hear her mumble about immaturity of sexual innuendos. Making me snigger even more.

"Mornin' guys! How was last night? Huh?" We were greeted with an overly happy Brady in the kitchen once again with a bundle of toast on his plate and a pint of milk in his hand. He was sitting on the bunker watching the TV- he reminded me slightly of Jacob Black, the happy-go-lucky kind. I rested my hands on Kim's shoulders as I walked behind her.

"What are you implying? Brady?" Kim asked him sternly, convincing me more than Brady, who was looking seriously smug with himself. I decided to say nothing until I felt the need was necessary, so I moved around Kim and made us both a cup of coffee.

"Well, didn't you stay over last night or was it my mom's distinct smell of arousal?" Brady asked sarcastically making me almost choke on my coffee and Kim almost drops her cup.

"Must have been your mom's, cause I came over here to get Jared to go running at half five this morning." Kim explained playing Brady at his own game, making him wince at the thought. I looked at him sternly.

"Sorry Kim." He mumbled as he took his toast and milk and moved out of the kitchen. Kim turned to me with her mouth wide open. I laughed nervously as to what her next question would be.

"Oh God, he is not shy!" She said before sipping her coffee. I nodded but before I could say anything I heard her phone vibrating in her pocket which sang out a Paramore song. She pulled her phone out and huffed when she checked the caller ID.

"Hiya." She winced as I heard the voice come through.

_Where have you been! You have had me sick with worry, Kimberly. _

"I am sorry. I left the house early this morning to go for a run on the beach." She exclaimed through the phone, I guess we are 'going for a run' whenever she spends the night here. She is that wrong?

_Next time have the decency to tell me! Where are you now then? _The voice had quietened down now, which let Kim have a sip of her coffee. I sat on the joining corners of my work surfaces as Kim leant against the surface opposite me. As I watched her, I noticed she still had an innocent, pure look about her. She looked shy and timid, but I knew the other side of Kim Connweller.

"I am at a friend's right now, so I am coming home to change."

_Well I am leaving right this moment so I hope to see you tonight without any arguments! Is that doable? Maybe you could invite that nice boy, Jared around for tea. I liked him last night, he seemed... just right. _

I smiled and nodded at Kim, making her blush and smile back as she ended her conversation with her mother. "Sure, I will ask him when I get to school. Well, see you tonight." Moreover, with that the phone dialling tone reappeared. She closed the phone and sighed while rubbing the back of her head; I had noticed she does this often when she is angry or frustrated. I close the gap between us and enveloped her into a warm tight hug, which she accepted willingly. She moved her arms around my waist and I felt her hands resting in my back pockets, making me smile.

"Tonight I have patrol, but I can meet your mom before." I told her, she pulled back and smiled up at me.

"Sure. But you better come back and see me. I don't like being away from you for long lengths of time!" She said, leaning up and stretching to kiss my neck; she was tiny next to me, which made me feel more protective of her in a way.

Five minutes later, and I am standing in my bedroom alone. Kim had left to seriously freshen up and Brady had left to go see his best friend Colin and his big brother, Paul. Therefore, I was left here, looking in my wardrobe for clothes to wear after my shower. I settled on my black combat trousers and my white polo shirt, which had _7 Tinsel_ titled on the back and then my black and silver Nike 6.0 s.

"Hey Dude!" I heard Paul shout across the car lot. I saw him pacing over to me with Brady and Colin in tow. I sighed; Paul knew Kim had stayed over last night if my mole of a brother had anything to do with his smug grin on Pauls face.

"So Brady said Kim was at yours last night!" He whispered as he shook his eyebrows. I heard Brady snigger behind Paul which only fuelled my anger for the little runt. I almost launched myself at him out of pure spite until I felt the pulling in my stomach to my angel. I turned around, ignoring the three behind me and saw Kim making her way through the crowds towards me. She had black canvas skinny jeans on with a tight lemon cashmere jumper on and black boots with a little heel and her jeans tucked into neatly. Her hair was curled at the ends making them bump off her chest as she walked towards me. Her bag was slung over one shoulder, she came up next to me and leant up halfway as I leant down and kissing her quickly in the middle. I turned to see Paul with raised eyebrows at our hands which had now managed to mingle themselves.

"Morning Paul. Brady. I am sorry I don't know you, what's your name?" She asked Colin who was standing next to Brady and slightly blushing as he answered.

"Colin Meraz, I am Pauls younger brother." He replied as Kim smiled - she was always so polite another trait that makes her so special.

"Hiya, I am Kim- Jared's girl-" But before she could finish the high pitch ringing voice of no other than Sasha McFelley came at us, releasing groans from the five of us as we turned in the direction of her.

"Jay, Honey!" She waved her fake baked hand at me, making me tighten my grip on Kim's hand. She came tattering towards us in too high heels, a disgusting mini skirt that reminded me more of a head band than a skirt and a skimpy top that was useless. Her face was caked. Choc- Block with makeup- making her looks hideously ridiculous. I felt the overwhelming smell of shit (better known as her perfume) hit the back of my throat. If I could have 3 wishes, one would be dedicated to getting rid of her.

"Hey! Paul, oh- who are these little ones?" She asked eyeing up Brady and Colin.

"Leave them alone!" I tell her sternly. I could tell Kim wasn't expecting my tone since her grip on my hand tightened for a second.

"I just wanted-"

"Leave them the fuck alone! Sasha!" I repeated cutting her mid-sentence, she began pulling a _shocked princess_ face when I looked at Brady. He seemed almost vulnerable to her immaturity, making me distinctively more protective of him.

"-Away!" I heard Paul shouting it slowly in her face, when I zoned back into now from Brady's young, helpless face. Paul was telling Sasha to leave us but in a more crude manner.

"Oh, Paul don't be so-" All of a sudden she let go of an ear drum breaking scream, as she bent over clutching her nose, she had tears in her eyes and a stream of blood coming out from under her hand. I looked at her then at my Kimmy who was nursing her knuckles. She had socked Sasha this time. "Jared do something!" Sasha screamed.

"You know, you are right... God, Kim are you alright?" I asked attending to Kim's hand, she had blood all over her knuckles but no deep cuts. I kissed each knuckle after wiping her knuckles clean of the blood on the rag I had in the backseat of my car. I lingered on each knuckle a little longer than necessary making her smile more. I heard Paul, Colin and Brady standing around us, but my attention was solely on my imprint standing in front of me with a scratch on her hand.

We were sitting in the registration class, Paul and I at one desk sitting on the seats, as Kim was leaning against September's desk talking to her. when she laughed my head automatically turned to her. She eventually came back and sat on the chair next to me as Paul tried to catch my attention but failing incredibly. I was too engrossed in Kim that I forgot to answer Dr. Mandes when he called out my name.

**So I am going to stop there, for this chapter. Because the next chapter should be fun. I am going to have a bit of fun with the idea of being in Jared's point of view, so bear with me, since I just started back to school today (Tuesday) and it is already swamping me! LOL. **

**The next couple of chapters should all be in Jared's point of view, because I really want to write **_**pack! **_**LOL. **

**Thank you so much for reading and possibly reviewing! **

**God bless, **

**Leah xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from JacobLover1994 about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however; Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There might be sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. I have decided to make each chapter a different song each, it is easier that way! LOL, but you know chapter 2 was spitting games by snow patrol. Now it has changed to "we are broken" by Paramore.**

**This chapter is going to be in Jared's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean?**

Chapter Eight of Spitting Games.

I was sitting in the Biology classroom with Paul. Alone. This was the only class without Kim and I felt almost lost. Like I had taken the wrong turn. I doodled on the back of my notebook Kim's name and mine, in little hearts; yeah it was very girly of me. However, so I had the right to think about my Kim.

"Jared?" Paul spoke, making me jump and gather my books over this one notebook, trying to hide my doodling. I looked at him; his eyebrow was cocked making me swallow deeply.

"What, what do you want?" I asked impatiently. He sighed,

"I asked you if you wanted to hang out tonight after school and before patrol." He kept taking quick glances at my arms holding their position on top of my pile of books.

"Oh, eh. I am going to dinner with Kim." I asked quicker than I had hoped. Paul sighed as his head hit the desk harder than he had intended. He lay his cheek against the cold top.

"You are serious about her, aren't you?" He asked hushed. I nodded, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. I didn't want Paul thinking I was such a woose and spreading it like he would usually. "Well, ok. But she better not steal you away all the time! I wanna hang out with my best bro!" He pointed his finger at me before lightly punching my shoulder, making me smile nervously. "Oh and by the way, it is cute how you have decorated the back of your notepad. Seriously dude. I like it, but don't let _anyone else _see it!" He smirked as Dr. Hansen walked into the class silencing us. I sighed as I reassigned my desk, keeping the notebook well hidden away in my back.

"Mr. Tinsel. Can you tell me about the process of active transport?" I sighed as I explained it to him, as he noted down a few of the key words.

"Well, basically it is the movement of molecules and ions across the plasma membrane from a low concentration to a high concentration. So it would be against a concentration gradient. It works in the opposite direction to the passive process of diffusion and always requires energy."

"Excellent. So when is the energy released?" He asked a girl in the front row, who answered simply _during respiration_. He moved on to explain something new, about the different type of cells and their organelles. I had resumed to my moping mood about being so far away from Kim.

"Well done class. Tonight I want you to revise because tomorrow you are going to have a pop quiz on chapters one and two! See you tomorrow!" He dismissed us after the bell, I filed out of the classroom and hung at the door waiting for Paul to come out. Eventually he showed up and was complaining about how hungry he was. I couldn't be bothered about food- I wanted my Kimmy, and with that just on time I felt arms wrap around my back, low enough to belong only to Kim. I turned in their grip to see Kim looking up at me with the biggest grin on her face, melting my heart. I quickly ignored Pauls constant moaning and taking hold on Kim, keeping her close. The pain in my stomach disappeared instantly the minute I leant down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. I heard someone behind me making a gagging noise so I stood up straight and looked Brady straight in the eye.

"Little brother. If you don't like it, carry on walking!" I growled making him back away a bit then turn grabbing Colin from where he stood talking to Paul.

"Bye, see you at lunch!" Kim shouted after them, only getting a nod from Colin before they both disappeared around the corner. I turned back to Kim and picked up where we had left off. I tipped her nose and caught her lips for the second time, the lips of an angel were massaging my lips, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission of entry and she gave in, letting my tongue enter and caress hers. The heat of her mouth ran into mine giving me the tingling feeling run up my spine. She pulled back first for air. She looked me straight in the eye before talking.

"Hello."

"Hello." I answered her, giving her a smile that I knew she couldn't resist. She laughed as she unhooked her hands which had managed to make their way up to my neck. She grinned as she knew what I was thinking.

"Do you fancy going to the fields. I have a free now." She suggested, lucky me- I had a free too. I nodded as we turned to go to the field. As I watched her I walked straight into Pauls back. He turned and questioned me. I apologised silently when he turned back to the girl he was chatting up. Kim and I went to the fields and lay peacefully on the grass in the sunshine. "Do you ever think Paul will get a real girlfriend and settle with her?" She asked as she drew circles on my forearm, which was resting against her hip. I sighed, Paul seems the kind of guy that will take any opportunity to bed a girl then drop her as soon as a newer model walks past- in fact, he sounds very like his father. His father and mother dated for a year after high school when she fell pregnant with Paul, as soon as she grew a bump, Mr. Meraz scurried off with the next Quileute girl that walked past, leaving Paul and his mother to fend for themselves. When Paul was four, his father failed all the other girls and came back to his mother with his tail between his legs asking for a second chance. She dumbly accepted and fell pregnant again with Colin. And as a repeat his father ran for the hills from the responsibilities. Colin was born and Denise had found a new guy; Rick. Nice man, loved Paul and Colin as his own. He was Quileute but his mother was Makah. Pauls father had not been seen since Colin's fourth birthday party when he came back begging once again for a second chance; but Denise was wise to his tricks and told him to politely fuck off!

"No." I answered simply, making Kim turn to me, watch me smile and roll her eyes before returning to watch the clouds speed past. I looked at her face, it was peacefully beautiful. I moved so that I was on my side looking at her, as she watched above. I moved so my face was in front of hers, as I tipped the end of her nose, making her head tilt slightly so I had an easier access to her lips, I caught them and moved in synchronisation with her. we lay there together until the first warning bell sounded, making me jump out of the kiss and my fantasies of the other night.

"I have patrol after six, so I will see you tonight at half twelve." I told her as she cuddled into my front. We lay on the fields until I heard the first bell for sixth years leaving; signalling the end of my day. We rose and walked in the direction of my car when I heard a scream from inside the building. I turn quickly after Kim who had stopped and turned in the direction of the scream. "Probably someone screwing about, let's go!" I dismiss the interruption and continue my steady pace to my car with Kim flailing behind.

"Jared, why are you rushing? You are not eager to meet my mother are you?" I heard Kim mumble as she climbed in the opposite side of the car, I smiled since I knew that Kim was more looking forward to tonight. I started the car and manoeuvred out of the space and then the car park, onto the road home. I took Kim's hand and drove with it in my grip all the way home. Fifteen minutes flew by, as we raced down the interstate. I was in fact very eager to get home to Kim's house since her mom was a nice lady and I was looking forward to introducing myself as Kim's boyfriend not just _friend. _

"MOM! Are you home yet?" Kim shouted as she pushed the door open with her hip as she yanked the key out the hole. I traipsed in behind her and followed the smell of roast potatoes, vegetables and gammon in the Kitchen. Her mom was standing in a pink apron with the words, _Aye me Lassie_ on the front with the picture of a dog, it was a peculiar outfit, over her black jumper and bootleg blue jeans.

"Kimmy! Jared. How nice to see you again!" She laughed as her head turned to the sink to drain the vegetables. I gave her a warm smile and a tip of the head. Kim gleamed. "Are you joining us for tea?" She questioned innocently as she turned her body to face us both standing now at the cupboards, leaning on the work surface.

"Mom, Jared has to help him mom, so not tonight. But maybe some other night?" She stated, turning to me and whispering the last bit quietly to me, making me smile.

"Tonight. Half twelve. Yeah, my mom is having friends over so I am helping cater with her." Lame excuse but she bought it. I kissed her goodbye on the cheek before walking to the door with Kim and kissing her more passionately on the lips, lasting longer than usual!

"I have to go, or Sam is going to through a girly fit. But I will be back tonight for half past twelve. Make sure your window is open!" I whisper as I linger on her jaw line, I could almost feel the shivers on her neck pass through to me.

_Could we forget Kim for a millisecond while we work? _Paul groaned in my head as we ran together around our well known track. I had thought about the last two hours over and over again, seeing little details that I had never noticed before, like whenever Kim is going to talk she would tuck a strand of hair behind only her right ear or when she smiles her tongue slips between her lips and coats her lips slightly, moistening them a little, making them look so irresistible.

_Em, let me think about that one.,, No._ Paul groaned as I sniggered, we ran the course for almost six hours straight, I could feel the muscles in my legs burning, I could feel the air in my lungs restricting, the feeling of the mud, slush, grass, leaves and sticks beneath my paws gave me a sensible thing to pay attention to as I thought of Kim. What we might do tonight? What we did a few nights ago, making Paul shiver involuntarily and making me laugh. I pounded around the beaten track another while in deep thought and hope as I thought about Kim, until I heard a howl then the voice of little Brady shouting at me in my head.

_Hey Jay, I am coming to take over your spot, so you can go spend some "quality time" with your girlfriend! Ha ha ha _

The blood in my veins boiled until the calming thought of Kim entered my mind, making me instantly turn human again. I grabbed my cut offs and hoped around slipping them on not waiting to run towards Kim's house, until there was a grip on my shoulder. I turned around instantly defensive when I saw Sasha standing there in a light pink silk dress that held loosely to her body, her hair had twigs and mud tangled in it.

"Sasha? What the-" I was shocked to see her out her at the midst of night alone looking almost traumatised. She quickly released her grip, as I began to pull my shoulder from her vice of a grip.

"You are-" She stuttered, Fuck she saw me. She saw me change, saw me rushing to get to my lover, she saw me. I gulped audibly as I tried to think of a reasonable reason and explanation to tell her. " You are the same!" She finally spewed. What the Fuck was she taking now?

"What!" I asked, as I crossed my arms over my chest, getting really pissed off now at her, her body shifted back as she began to move her shoulders in a circular motion. Then all of a sudden a bald eagle appeared in place of where Sasha had once been. The bird was beautiful; the feathers were light and the darkest shade of brown almost auburn. Its head was large but held its stare on me as it hovered above the ground almost eye level with me. Then as I rubbed my eyes trying to rub such a diseased dream, Sasha had returned to standing position in front of me. Her dress had appeared once more, and she looked as stunned as I had felt.

Fuck, she was a shape shifter too.

**Oh, was that a good one or what? LOL **

**O am so so sorry that it has taken me almost 4 weeks to upload a new chapter but here it is I hope you enjoyed it! LOL **

**God Bless, **

**Leah xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from JacobLover1994 but I am now LeahMeraz! LOL it sounds better spoken! And this is about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however; Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There might be sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. I have decided to make each chapter a different song each, it is easier that way! LOL, but you know chapter 2 was spitting games by snow patrol. Now it has changed to "we are broken" by Paramore.**

**This chapter is going to be in Jared's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean?**

Chapter Nine of Spitting Games.

As I lay there with Kim rubbing my head that was resting against her stomach, I thought of all the implications that Sasha has once again caused and all things she was doing like teasing Kim and bugging the life out of me are now making so much sense! Kim's hand was rubbing little circles around the crown of my head as I lay there. She never spoke after my telling of Sasha, it was almost as though she was in shock at my big day.

"Is that why-" Kim thought aloud, but letting me know she was still thinking about Sasha as I was. I nodded.

"Yeah, she was wanting me, because I was a shape shifter. She must have known that I was one before now, which would make so much more sense!" I cried as I hoisted myself from my warm position on Kim to hang over her. I had shuffled her tank top up to cup under her chest so I could feel her skin, but now I moved it back down after giving her a kiss, centre of her stomach left of her belly button, she smiled as she clasped my jaw with both her hands and pulled me to her face, planting hot kisses on my lips before deepening the kiss. I felt her tongue brushing long strokes along my lip almost begging for an entrance that I couldn't refuse such an amazing girl, so I gave in. I opened my mouth and felt her tongue glide in and begin to caress mine with a swirl and then brushes up the side, I opened one eye to that hers were both shut, making me smile as I realised she was enjoying herself. I decided to take it a bit further and run my hands from her knees right up over her thighs, past her hips up to her ribcage then behind her back resting her neck in my hands and enveloping her in my arms, she felt so fragile as I held her there. I felt her leg swing around my thigh and her heel rest lightly on my calf before it started to move down to my ankle then back up. Her hands stayed by my neck and jaw, when I had to pull back for air. I left little space between our faces but just enough to catch my breath.

"Jared, please don't leave me." What the hell? What does she mean by that? Her eyes glistened with water, as she moved her head further into the pillow and away from me, she turned her head to face towards the window, leaving me in the same position.

"What the- Kim I am never going to leave you. You, darling, are my soul mate, my imprint my Love. I can't just up sticks and leave and to top that, I can't have one second of any day without you taking over my mind and thoughts. Even ask Paul he can vouch for that!" I spoke as I gently moved her head back around to face me. she had two streak lines down her beautiful face making me want to hold her even closer.

"Ok. I just feel that now you know Sasha is a shape shifter you would rather her bear your children than me to, and to be honest she would probably be better than me!" She sobbed, I couldn't help but sigh as she spoke, her hands loosened on my shoulders to rub away the tears from her emerald eyes.

"Kim, I will never leave. I want to have three children all with you! I want them to have your button nose." I kissed her on the nose, "I want them to have your eyes, your skin tone, your cheekbones" I kissed each one, before my final one, "I want you to be in every single one of them. I want a girl that is the spitting image of you! I want boys with the same raven coloured hair as yours! I want a family from you!" I finished as she laughed wiping the tears from her slightly blotched face.

"Well, so do I. I want children that resemble you. And tell everyone that they are yours and mine!" She giggled before I caught her lips with mine and resumed our exercise before our little blip.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _

"What is that?" Kim asked as she pulled away from me, I sighed as I got up from my position pressed against every possible inch of Kim and walked over to the window, yanking it open and hanging out I see Embry, Quil and Jacob all standing below looking up, standing in the midst of the night. I regain my patience and talk,

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" I ask mainly Jacob but Embry decided it was his obligation to answer.

"There has been the smell of something on La Push and we dunno what it is?" He shrugs as Quil and Jacob nod in agreement. What was I going to do?

"And I should know this because..." I was waiting for an answer, when I felt Kims hands yank slightly on my jeans back pocket before she captured me in a warm hug from behind. I came in and held her more, ignoring the children shouting to regain my attention.

"Jared! Dude, c'mon! You can get back to her in... like five seconds!" i heard Jacob shouting up, I sighed once more as Kim pulled away and moved so the window opened door style, making it easier for me to hang out of with her by my side.

"Well do you fancy hurrying it up?" I answer Jacob, who was sprawled out on his back on the grass looking straight up at me, his arms were behind his head and his ankles were crossed, he looked to comfortable for my liking.

"Sam just said to tell you!" They sniggered, but I found nothing funny in that, in fact I found it hugely irritating, I knew that that was my queue to go to him and 'discuss' things that could easily be left til morning.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go. I will wait up tonight if you want?"Kim murmured into my shoulder blade once I had stood up. I gave in and nodded to Jacob and the others before closing the door sooner than they had hoped and I distinctly heard the laughter and groans of them through the double glazed window. I turned to Kim to see her walking back to her bed, she had become seriously sleepy since we had come home.

"Sweetie, are you sure? You don't look like you're feeling well?" I commented grabbing her wrist gently and pulling her in to rest against my body. She yawned as though she was backing my question.

"No, c'mon. I get you before and after they only get you for like a couple of hours, and hell if I am awake when you get back, you might get a little doggy treat!" She spoke seductively making me ready now. Her narrow finger made a line down the middle of my chest, and stopping at the rim of my cut-offs, she ran a circle on the rim, sending shivers right up my back. I couldn't help it but pull her tighter against me and take her chin with my index finger and angle it towards my mouth. I paused as she let go of a silent breath, making me smile. Before I tipped her nose slightly and capturing her lips by surprise but with expectance. I took grip of her neck gently around the back and kept her near me. I felt so secure with her so close, with her so near making me even more aroused. I am sure she was able to feel me now, gauging the way her hands were pausing just above the button but then second thinking it and going around to the back and pausing, but it was doing one hell of a job sending these shivers up my back.

I broke for air first, but keeping my face on her skin. I moved my lips to her throat kissing up and down her pulse. Her skin was obviously flushed once she made the little moan of satisfaction as I guided her back to her bed. Pushing her back gently but still keeping only inches between us, I managed to clamber elegantly on top of her. My arms scooped her over the back of her shoulders and around her waist. She moved her hands up to cup my jaw as she was the first one this time to catch my lips. It was a heated make-out until I heard the muffled sound of a car door closing with little force. I pulled away from the kisses and looked her straight in the eye. It was evident she knew it was her mom coming home and our queue to greet her downstairs to tell her we did homework and everything before I had to 'help my mom' at home but obviously sulking off to stupid Sam. I raised myself off her bed, as she straightened out her shirt and pulling it over her stomach after I had nudged it up again as I ran my hands along her smooth body.

"Come on, let's go see her, we did English homework." Kim told me taking my hand as we walked out her room and down the hall.

**Guys and dolls, I am eternally grateful (quote from Toy Story!) for you sticking with this story! I know it has been decades since I uploaded but it is here now, so Yipee! I have had mountains and mountains of homework to climb and found that i don't have enough time in the day to do a days worth of homework! It is totally SHIT! LOL **

**I am sorry this chapter is crapily short, but it is getting on with the show! Lol **

**Thank you, God Bless **

**Leah xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya Guys, this is another story from LeahMeraz! And this is about Jared and Kim. It is about how Kim feels the pull a soul mate feels when they meet their other half however; Jared feels the pull of Imprinting. This little story is about how Jared and Kim approach one another and what they have to do to be together. There might be sex, but there is definitely going to be language. So watch out! **

**The story is inspired by the song; Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. I have decided to make each chapter a different song each, it is easier that way! LOL, but you know chapter 2 was spitting games by snow patrol. Now it has changed to "bleed" by Evanescence.**

**This chapter is going to be in Jared's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: (Oh, How I love these!) Well, I own shit! Stephanie Meyer owns all of the rightful characters mentioned in this story and the plot; however, I might get credit for expanding? Yeah, did think I could. Oh, and I am making no money of these. These stories are what are clogging my brain so i have to get them out before school starts! You know what I mean?**

Chapter Ten of Spitting Games.

"Sam?" I called out as I stepped into his house, Emily materialised in front of me with her hair almost back combed and in a flustered state. "Yeah, I don't want to know what just happened but I would like to know where Sam is and why I had to leave Kimmy?" I questioned Emily, who had subconsciously to the kitchen, and was now busying herself with removing the baking tray from the oven,

"dear, he will be right out- he was drawing up a game plan for the pack." Emily spoke gently as I pulled out one of the wooden chairs and took a seat, just as my butt hit the cushion, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Paul come bundling in the door, laughing and joking about like young boys. My eye catches with Pauls who gives a slight nod, confirming he had information on Sasha. I would catch up with him later.

"Right, children! Settle, settle." Sam's voice outdone everybody else. He pulled out a chair next to me as Paul sat opposite, Embry on the work surface and Quil and Jacob on the floor- our usual arrangement.

"Sam what is so important that had to make Jared leave Kim?" Embry spoke mockingly from the work surface, in a burst of anger i swung on my foot and swiped Embry in the face with my fist. Embry squealing out shouting a line of profanities as Paul pulls me back to my seat,

"Dude, calm. Calm." He watched me as I took deep breaths, I swung my head around to Embry who was clutching his nose whilst Emily tried nursed it around his huge hands, I felt no regret- he was fucking right, but his cocky attitude was getting him nowhere.

"So, without further ado, let me explain why you have been called to another emergency meeting- there are other shape shifters on the reservation. They are not from around more south." That was it... he called me over half the rez to tell me something I already knew. Sam sat there with a fake thinking face on, as i felt my jaw drop in pain- my stomach pulled harshly to the door. What the...

"Sam, I have to go!" I blurted as I ran out the door, in head on my street. Something was wrong! And it involved Kim.

KIM POINT OF VIEW

_Knock knock._

I set my book down and went to answer the door. Mom had left for work twenty minutes before and so I decided to take a break and pull out a good old book from my shelf, I settled with a hot cup of cocoa and my book in the living room with the fire burning through the wood. The crackling sound made the outside world all that more harder to be in. As I curled on the sofa and drank my cocoa I had managed to read all of two lines before the knock at the door.

I padded softly through and opened the door, to reveal the one and only Sasha. She had a soft pink top on that came to mid thigh with a pair of black skinny jeans and pumps on, looking at me with wide eyes. Before I could speak, she grabbed my left arm and pushed me into the front drive.

"Sasha, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked confused at her appearance. She looked almost psychotic as she paced in front of me. Her hair was blowing wildly in the wind as she focused her sights on me and the people behind me. as they walked past oblivious to the psycho child in my garden, she grabbed me again but this time throwing me into the car, before locking the door and climbing in the other side. She furiously reversed out the drive and sped down my street, not telling me where we were headed.

JARED POINT OF VIEW

My feet pound the ground as I round the corner onto Kim's street, as I race to her house, I see the front door gaping open- which is unusual for Kim or her mom to do. I leap through the door into the hall, shouting. "KIM! Honey, where are you?" as I scan every room I see her favourite book lying on the sofa in the living room with a freshly made fire crackling away and a fresh cup of hot cocoa still letting off steam. I put out the fire quickly before leaving the house again. I see that the street was empty no sign of anybody or thing. Fuck!

As i stride my way down the street, i see Sasha's car parked on the sidewalk near to a house that was obviously not hers. I walk past, but the pull in my stomach strengthens as I approach the house. As i slip into the driveway, I stalk to the front door which was miraculously open.

Opening the door a little more I spot Kim sitting on a chair, with a faint tear trail down her cheeks as Sasha shouts incoherent words at her.

KIM POINT OF VIEW

"Why?" all she asked as her hands yanked a bit of rope around my wrists. "Why did you have to ruin everything we had?" her eyes held nothing but pain, hatefulness and murder. My pull in my stomach strengthens all of a sudden, telling me Jared was near.

"Sasha, I didn't do anything!" I spoke, chewing on the tears, trying extremely hard to hold them. Her hair whooshed as she turned to look at me. Her lips were curled over her teeth almost like how Jared looked when he toy-pounced on me a couple of nights back.

"You did! Did you think that if Jared felt the same as he did for me as he does for you he would have left me?" she asked as she came straight in my face, her eyes jumping between mine. her mouth was now a straight line, "You broke Mary's nose, bruised mine and all in front of your _lover." _she spat the last word, making me jerk backwards. She moved back and laughed, her voice was unrecognisably deeper than usual. "Do you think Jared will join us? I would love it for him to see what I am capable of doing right in front of him!" she laughed spitefully as I swallowed at the tightness of the pull in my stomach. All of a sudden my face stung. What the fuck, she just slapped me. I look up at her from my seat with an expression of sheer pissed off.

"Let me see if you can break my nose, huh? Or is it just when Jared is in hearing and seeing distance that you pull a fanny job?" she shouted back, obviously with my hands behind the chair I was unable to use my hands however the stupid cow never tied my legs, so as she walked away I stuck my foot out making her trip and smash her face of the work surface.

"No, I don't need Jared to show you how I work!" I screamed, just as the door swings open revealing Jared, Paul and Jacob. Jared was seething but with an expression of concern but relief when he looked at me. He rushed over to me and untangled my hands. Once released I wrapped my arms around his neck as he crushed our lips firmly together, I sighed into the kiss when I was half aware that Jacob and Paul took care of Sasha, dragging her out of my sight.

"Are you ok?" He panicked as I laughed, holding his forehead to mine. I could only laugh and hold him close.

**Guys and dolls, I am soooo sorry it has taken so long! I know it has been decades since I uploaded but it is here now, so Yipee! **

**I am sorry this chapter is crapily short, but it is getting on with the show, i thought i had lost my touch but it reappeared this morning! lol ! Lol **

**Thank you, God Bless **

**Leah xxx**


End file.
